


Operation: Get Starscream Laid

by espioc



Series: Operation [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: 1000 years later, And boring, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Happy Relationships, M/M, Pining, Slow Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, in this episode of 'starscream is out on parole', millionaire wheeljack, mutual pining between two love clueless idiots, one mention of attempted rape, starscream being happy, the rest is humor and fluff, they don't know it's mutual, this is a romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: this was supposed to be PWP and one chapter, but then it got story for now it's three chapters with two sex scenes in the last chapter and a lot of fluff in between.Starscream is out on parole after 1000 years. Crashing on Thundercracker's couch he pays his rent, works as a file clerk, and sits at the park across the street feeding the birds. Tired of their formerly fierce trine leader leading such a painfully boring life, Thundercracker and Skywarp drag him out to Visages 2.0 with one mission.Get Starscream laid.





	1. Meet

After 1000 years in prison Starscream was released on parole. With no money and nowhere to stay Starscream comm'd Thundercracker and practically begged him to use his couch for a couple days until he could find a job and get back on his feet. Thundercracker reluctantly agreed, on the condition Starscream didn't make a mess and wasn't going to be a glitch about anything.

Keep it clean and no complaining. Not hard rules to follow.

Then again this was Starscream. Thundercracker didn't expect much. But when Starscream showed up at Thundercracker's door, frame scuffed, dirty, and unpolished, the smile he wore looked genuine. He wrapped Thundercracker in a tight hug, pressing his fingertips, not his claws, into the plating on Thundercracker's shoulders.

Thundercracker didn't hug back. His hands stayed up and out of the way, unsure of how to respond.

"Thank you," Starscream muttered into his ear. He pulled back and placed his hands on Thundercracker's shoulders. Starscream was still smiling. It wasn't a smirk, or a sneer, or the joy filled smile wrought from victory. No. It was just. A smile. Thundercracker traced the lines of Starscream's face with his eyes. He noticed the way his optics dimmed around the edges. How they betrayed the smile on his lips.

Thundercracker ushered him inside.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say thank you the entire time I've known you," Thundercracker commented. He pushed the door closed. He drew his lips together and clasped his hands by his chest. "Sooo," he held out. He pointed. "Couch is over there." He pointed in the opposite direction. "Energon dispenser there. Feel free to help yourself."

Starscream attentively followed Thundercracker's pointing fingers. Once the couch and sustenance were located Starscream moved his head around studying the rest of the apartment. He looked at Thundercracker.

"Do you have a shower I can use?"

Thundercracker pointed to the berth room. "You can use mine."

Starscream nodded. "Thank you."

Thundercracker grabbed himself a cube and listened to the water run. He assumed Starscream would be in the shower for 20-30 minutes. Going by the level of Starscream’s vanity and the state of his frame when he arrived. Thundercracker checked his chrono when the sound of the water going off thumbed through the wall. Starscream had only been in the shower for five minutes.

Thundercracker frowned, checking his chrono again. Starscream emerged five minutes later completely dry and completely clean. That was it, though. His eyes looked no less tired and his frame looked no less roughed up and unpolished. The grime had been removed, but the vanity Thundercracker was so familiar with remained elsewhere it seemed.

Starscream sat across from Thundercracker at the island.

“Do you want a cube?” Thundercracker asked.

“Yes, please.”

Thundercracker tried to stow his shocked expression. It must not have worked.

Starscream furrowed his brow. He touched his own cheek. “What? Is there something on my face?”

Thundercracker shook off the initial shock. “Uh. No,” he stumbled getting out of his stool. “I’ll get you a cube.”

They nursed their energon in silence, only occasionally exchanging glances over the rim of the cube. Starscream took small reserved sips, keeping every drop in his mouth for a second or two before swallowing.

“So,” Starscream said. “Where are you working now?”

Thundercracker warily narrowed his eyes. Starscream had never been one for small talk.

“Commercials,” Thundercracker said. “I’m a freelance writer, but that’s mostly my schtick now.”

“Do you still make movies?”

“I try to. I haven’t had a script go through in a couple years, though,” his fingers tapped against the side of the cube. He shrugged a shoulder. “Admittedly I’ve been in sort of a slump. Hopefully I’ll bounce back. I do commercials to stay afloat, ya know?”

Starscream nodded. “I understand,” he briefly glanced into the living room. “Do you have a computer? Or anything. So I can look at want ads?”

“Oh yeah,” Thundercracker slipped off the stool. He grabbed the datapad from the living room table and brought it back. “This has today's news on it. Should have the want ads.”

Starscream took the datapad with a soft “thank you.” He clicked it on and started flipping through the pages. Every once in a while Thundercracker would see him double click on something to get more information. His lip drew down and one corner and his finger traveled to the back button.

Thundercracker took a datapad out of his subspace and began working on his own thing. When it came time for bed Starscream was still looking through the want adds. Thundercracker turned the light out and wished him goodnight. Starscream muttered a goodnight in return, but never took his eyes off the datapad.

Thundercracker lingered at his bedroom door for a moment. He stared at Starscream, face illuminated by the light of the datapad. His brow was bent, his eyes brighter than they had been when he arrived. It was an expression Thundercracker recognized. The first of the evening.

Thundercracker abandoned the thought and went to bed.

* * *

Starscream stayed on Thundercracker’s couch for three days. Everyday he went to a job interview or two, or three, and returned without a job offer. On the fourth day Starscream rose from his spot on the couch. He stretched his arms above his head until his back cracked then went limp. He sat there for a while, long enough for Thundercracker to emerge from the berthroom well rested and fresh from the shower.

Starscream stood up. “Can I use your shower? I have another interview today.”

Thundercracker flicked his head. “Yeah, go for it.”

Starscream nodded in thanks and slipped out of the room.

Thundercracker timed him again. Five minutes exactly. Five minutes later he emerged completely dry. Thundercracker never commented. He assumed where the behavior came from, and didn’t feel the need to ask. Starscream had been in prison for 1000 years. Habits form. People change.

Thundercracker took a quick cube. As soon as Starscream sat down with his own Thundercracker stood up.

“I have to be at the studio today,” Thundercracker said. “Do you know when you’ll be back?”

Starscream shook his head. “No. I might have a couple of interviews today,” he flapped his hands. “You can lock the door. I’ll find something to do while you’re gone.”

“You sure?”

Starscream nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine.” He took a small sip of his cube. “I’ll just take a walk or sit on the bench outside. Just comm me when you get home.”

“If I’m going to lock the door we should leave together. Once you finish your cube-”

Starscream took the entire thing in one swig. He disposed of the empty cube and they walked out together.

Thundercracker locked the door behind him. “I shouldn’t be later than five.” He said.

Starscream’s expression faltered. He quickly fixed it with a smile. “Alright, I’ll see you then.”

“Good luck in your interview.”

They parted on the stoop, both leaping into the sky and taking off. Starscream veered around and headed deeper into the city, while Thundercracker went to the outskirts.

Starscream touched down in front of the office building only a few miles away. He brushed any dust off his frame and walked inside. It was still a half hour until his interview. The receptionist at the desk told him to take a seat and wait, they would take him in early if they could. Starscream nodded to him with a small “thank you,” before going to take his seat.

The seats were wide, and uncomfortable, with stiff metal arm rests on each side. The armrests touched the chairs' beside it, prompting the few other mechs in the room to sit a safe few seats away from anyone else.

There were two other people in the beige colored, quiet room. One flipped through one of the magazines from one of the three tables that sat between the chairs, the other scrolled away on his phone. A clock ticked away somewhere in the room. Vague ugly paintings of no significance hung uniformly together, two to each wall. Starscream sat closest to the door. One of said paintings hung above his head.

Starscream crossed one leg over the other. He placed his elbows on the armrests and folded his hands in his lap. He stared straight ahead, concentrating on one of the paintings on the opposite wall.

“Starscream?”

Starscream’s wings perked at the sound of his name. He stood up and met the interviewer at the door. They shook hands.

“Litlamp of Caminus,” the interviewer introduced herself. “I’ll be doing your interview today.”

“Starscream of-” Starscream paused. Where had he been made again? “Kaon,” he said. Or had it been Vos? Starscream shook his head, trying to shake the memory loose.

He was taken into an office and told to have a seat. The office was nice, clean, and well kept. There was a large bookshelf covering the entire wall behind the desk. Litlamp took a seat. She placed the file in her hands on the desk and pulled her chair forward.

“So, Starscream, how are you?”

“Doing well, thank you. And you?”

“Just fine,” she scanned Starscream’s file again. “Have you ever worked as a file clerk?”

“Not specifically. I worked in the library in prison. I was in charge of all the books being checked in and out, and putting them all back."

Litlamp nodded. “So you are familiar with the basics. That’s good. How long did you do that?”

Starscream shrugged. “Five hundred years give or take. I worked in the mail room before that."

Litlamp wrote something down. “Do you have any experience before that?”

Starscream bit his lips but quickly released it. “I mean- I-” he stopped himself short. “None that would matter now.”

Litlamp glanced at him, perking her brow as she did so. She placed the datapad and pen down and intertwined her fingers at the edge of her chin. She studied him under a scrutinizing narrowed gaze. After a few seconds her expression relaxed. She collected the datapad from the desk and started to stand. “Frankly, Starscream, as long as you have two hands and can read, I think you’ll be fine.”

Starscream’s wings twitched. He didn’t move

Litlamp stowed the datapad and wandered to the filing cabinet standing against the left wall. “We’ll just need a drug test. If everything comes back clear you can start two weeks from today.” She pulled out an oral swab and handed it to Starscream before sitting back down.

Litlamp adjusted herself a little in her seat and pulled herself forward. “Put the end in your mouth. Leave it there for thirty seconds.”

Starscream did as he was told. He sat straight, his wings low and relaxed behind him. After thirty seconds he took the swab out and placed in the tube provided. Litlamp took it and placed it in an envelope to be sent out with the rest.

“Okay,” she smiled, standing up. “Do you have any questions?”

Starscream shook his head. “No.”

“We’ll contact you when you can start and we’ll go from there. Sound good?”

Starscream smiled. “Yes. Thank you.” He nodded with his thanks. Litlamp walked him back to the waiting room and called in the next interviewee.

Starscream left the office with his wings held high and a smile on his face. He took off into the sky as soon as he got outside, and took a few celebratory turns about the air. He transformed mid flight and let the momentum carry him forward.

Starscream checked his chrono. It was only ten in the morning. His good mood sunk. He was stuck locked out of the house for seven hours. Wonderful.

He lowered himself to the street and elected to walk home. It would take up some of that time at least. To his surprise he didn’t get as many dirty looks as he’d anticipated. He supposed being in such a big city helped him blend in with the crowd. Most of the commuters were staring down at their phones, skillfully avoiding the mech in front of them as well as any other obstacles.

Starscream had no communicator to look at. He didn’t have much. He had a small amount of money from prison, and that was it. Having refused the halfway house Starscream had spent his first two days of freedom sleeping on a bench until his comm was reactivated. The only number he knew, and prayed to primus hadn’t changed, was Thundercracker's.

Of course Thundercracker didn’t know any of this. That was probably why he looked so surprised when Starscream appeared so grateful.

Starscream stalked through the city streets with his head down and his thoughts withdrawn. He tried to imagine a life outside of prison. Most of the people he knew were still incarcerated. The world had evolved outside. Streets were actually streets. People drove, and walked. The world was so much bigger. After 1000 years surrounded by people you knew, whether you wanted to know them or not, being surrounded by strangers was far from a relief.

Taking a shower alone was as much a relief as it was a discomfort. It had become unfamiliar, but not in an unwelcome way. Just another thing to get used to. Starscream discarded thoughts about the shower.

He changed his tune, and tried to think of the group of mechs he used to play cards with in the library. Gambling was technically not allowed, but they did it anyways. They used rations, protection, soap, and money as chips. Starscream won most games, mostly because he cheated. He wondered if those old fools were still playing cards. Betting off their rations.

Starscream suddenly found himself on the stoop of Thundercracker’s building. It was only a little bit past 11, and Thundercracker hadn’t comm’d him to tell him he’d be home early, so Starscream didn’t even bother trying to go inside.

He skipped down the steps and plopped himself on the bench in front of the building. He crossed one knee over the other, and folded his hand on his lap. He flicked his toe, staring absently at the park across the street. It was a bright sunny day on Cybertron, something he hadn’t seen in such a long time. He stared at the bluish grey sky, wondering when they got an atmosphere.

It must have been some times after the humans arrived. Cybertron had created a temporary atmosphere for them. Maybe they’d created a permanent one in his absence.

He watched a little forign organic creature scurry past the sidewalk across the street, and climbed up the nearest tree looking structure. Cybertron had opened itself back up to trade, allowing new pests to weed themselves into the planet's ecosystem. New pests, and new plants. Dirt even.

Starscream sneered at the thought of it. Organic soil spoiling Cybertron’s beautiful metallic surface. What a shame.

Starscream sucked the new atmosphere into his cooling vents. It tasted almost rancid. Starscream gagged, pushing the foul air out of his vents, and closing them off.

He stood up and walked across the way to the park. It was one big square. The city blocks moved aside to accommodate it. Creators sat on benches watching their sparklings run around on playgrounds. Their eyes were tired, but their posture was attentive. Starscream stared at the new little lives. No one had time for sparklings after the war ended. People must have only recently-

Starscream walked directly into someone. Neither had been going very fast, but the mere shock knocked them both on their afts.

Starscream scrambled to his knees. “I’m sorry,” he said “I wasn’t-” he stopped short, watching the mech in front of him sit up and rub his head. Starscream blinked at the familiar face, trying to decipher if it was really who he thought it was, or if he was just mistaken.

“Wheeljack?”

Wheeljack looked at him. His fins blinked. “Starscream?”

Starscream scurried to a stand. He hesitated before reaching his hand out and helping Wheeljack to his feet.

Wheeljack let go as soon as he was up. He stared at Starscream but didn’t say anything.

“You-” Wheeljack said. "I thought you were, ya know- uh.”

“In prison?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m out on parole.”

“Oh.”

They stood there for a minute, silence settling awkwardly between them. Starscream shifted from pede to pede. “So,” he cleared his throat. “Do-do you live around here?”

Wheeljack seemed to perk to attention. “Oh. Yeah. Well,” he nodded his head to his shoulder. “No. I live ten blocks that way,” he waved his hand on a vague direction behind him. “I was out here testing one of my latest projects.”

Starscream took a step forward. He bent down and picked up the thing Wheeljack must have dropped.

“This?” Starscream asked, holding up a plain looking black box that was about as big as his palm.

Wheeljack grabbed it out of his hand and started fiddling with it. He found a seam and slid a small door aside. “It’s a tracker,” he explained. “It’s-” he scratched at his fin. “Well, it’s supposed to be a game.”

Starscream leaned forward a little to get a better look at the device. “What sort of game?”

“Lame one far as I’m concerned.”

“What is it?”

Wheeljack shrugged a shoulder. “It’s a scavenger hunt. But it’s not a very good one. It’s supposed to track all of the crystal gardens in the city. It’s for tourists, ya know? Just a fun little thing. Lets you explore the city more, see more of it as opposed to checkin’ yer map and going right to it,” he tucked the thing in his subspace. “I don’t know. It’s stupid.”

Starscream took a step closer. “That doesn’t sound stupid.” He smiled. “I think it sounds fun.”

Wheeljack’s eyes widened a bit. They narrowed, looking Starscream up and down as if sizing him up. Wheeljack held out the little device. “Do you want it-?”

Starscream snatched it out of his hands. His smile disappeared then reappeared. “Yes,” he said, “yes. I- don’t really know my way around anymore.” He looked off into the park. “This city has changed a lot.”

“Yeah, it’s actually a city now,” Wheeljack chuckled at his own joke, but it died out as quickly as it began. “Uh. bad joke.”

“No,” Starscream’s smile only faltered a little bit. “You’re right."

Wheeljack's smile returned to his eyes. "Well, if ya ever need a tour guide-"

"Actually," Starscream reached his hand out, as if fearful Wheeljack were about to leave. "Are you doing anything for the next, oooh, five hours or so?"

Wheeljack's fins blinked. "No. I didn't have any plans. Why? You want that tour now?"

Starscream shrugged. "No. Just company. I'm locked out of the house."

"Oh, where you livin'?"

Starscream turned to the side a little and stuck his arm out straight. "Right there." He lowered his arm. "I'm living with Thundercracker until I earn enough money to find my own apartment."

"How long you been out?"

"Four days."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Wheeljack's eyes darted from one side to the other. "So, you said you wanted company?" He flicked his hand toward the park just beside them. "Could sit in the park for a while. Like I said, I ain't got anything else ta do. Don't got much of a life."

Starscream nodded. "I'd like that."

They wandered into the grassy park. Starscream stared at the dirt beneath his pedes. He wondered if it had been imported or of the new organic residents had brought it with them. Wheeljack brought his attention to a pole sticking out of the ground. It had a square little box on the top of it with a little lip on the bottom.

"I made this," Wheeljack explained, pressing his palm into the lip. It dispensed a pile of little pellets into his hand. "Hold out yer hand."

Starscream did as he was told. Wheeljack gripped the little pellets in his hand and fed a smaller pile out through the gap between his palm and pinky. Starscream's hand twitched at the feel of what he assumed was organic substance.

Wheeljack lead them over to a pond in the center of the park. There were benches around the edge of it so visitors could sit and watch the water. And the strange organic looking bird things that were floating around pecking at eachother.

They were ugly, fleshy birds with wings of stretched skin, not feathers. They had bumps all over their pink skin, and long sharp beaks. They were no bigger than Starscream's pede.

"It's for feeding them," Wheeljack explained, pinching a bit of pellets between his fingers and tossing it out into the water. The bird things flocked to it, squawking as they fought over the small bit of food.

Starscream sneered. "They're so ugly."

"Yeah, they are. But they're harmless. People snuck a few of 'em on ships as illegal pets, and now they're all over." He shrugged. "They're organic, though. Don't affect us."

"They make a mess," Starscream said, tossing a bit of his handful at the birds.

“Yeah, they do. But so do we.”

Starscream chuckled at the joke. “Yeah, I can’t deny that.”

Wheeljack tentatively laughed with him, watching Starscream’s shoulders bounce, and smile widen. Wheeljack’s eyes dimmed. “Huh,” he said to himself.

Starscream glanced at him. “What?”

Wheeljack looked away. “Oh. Nothin’,” he lifted his hand as if to say something, but lowered it back to his lap. “Nothin’ just, ya know. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone as happy so fresh outta prison.”

Starscream’s smile evened out but didn’t disappear. “It’s been difficult adjusting,” he admitted. “But I’ve been through worse. I am happy to be out. I’m very lucky.”

Wheeljack leaned back. “Thousand years is a long time.” he tossed out the rest of his pellets. “World changed a lot while you were gone.”

Starscream looked around. “I’ve noticed.” His eyes caught one of the stray leafless branches of one of the many tree like structures shading the park. Their arms were long and silver, bending crudely throughout the air, and intertwining with the others. Starscream pointed them out. “What are these things?”

Wheeljack followed his finger. “What? The trees?”

Starscream lowered his hand back to his lap, but his gaze remained on the trees. “Is that what we’re calling them?”

“They grew after Cybertron started to heal. Pretty cool, ain’t they?”

“They’re certainly something.” Starscream smiled at Wheeljack. “So,” he pointed to the pellet dispenser. “You said you made that thing over there.” He twirled his finger in the air, gesturing the whole park. “Are these the type of places you deal with now?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Sorta. I deal with all the city stuff, infrastructure. But that’s just a hobby.”

Starscream’s wings fluttered behind him. “A hobby,” he chuckled. “Since when has engineering been a hobby for you?”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, my career is still engineering,” Wheeljack took something out of his subspace. “Just a different type of engineering.”

Wheeljack presented a little metal plane bi-plane painted to look like wood. He held it between them and pulled on a little red cord sticking out of the back of it. The propeller in the front of the plane started to turn, it’s little engine began to buzz. All on its own, right out of Wheeljack’s palm, it took off and started doing little flips around the pond. The alien birds squawked and flapped their wings at it.

Starscream watched the toy twirl around until it returned to Wheeljack and landed just as gently as it had taken off.

“I make toys,” Wheeljack explained. “There seemed a need for ‘em after all the bitlits started comin’ out.” He nodded to the playground. “I got tired’a my old stuff, so I started doing this.”

“Cute,” Starscream smiled. “Have you had any success?”

Wheeljack gripped the plane in both hands. “Uhh, yeah. A little.” He scratched at his fin. “I’m runnin’ the largest toy company on Cybertron, so. There’s that.”

Starscream’s face warmed with embarrassment. “Oh.” His hands fiddled in his lap. He’d forgotten the pellets he was still holding and they spilled into his legs. He stood up and brushed himself off. “I’m sorry,” he apologized quickly. “I keep forgetting how much time has passed.” He sat back down.

“It’s alright. I don’t flaunt it. What about you, you got a job yet? I could always set ya up if you need it.”

Starscream leaned back, relaxing his wings. “No, I’m okay. I just got a job today, actually. A filing clerk at some big real estate company. I get to work in the basement,” his wings fluttered behind him, a smile on his lips. “Away from all of my co-workers. I even get my own little desk and little computer and everything.”

Wheeljack smiled. “You seem really excited about that.”

“I’m just excited to be making a life for myself. I don’t have a lot of money, just what I earned in prison.”

Wheeljack lounged on the bench, putting his elbows on the back of it. “What was yer job in prison?”

“Librarian.”

Wheeljack sat forward a little to get a look at Starscream’s face. “Yer kidding?”

Starscream’s eyes went round. “What?”

“That job is just so, ya know. Mild.”

Starscream’s smile turned into a smirk. “Maybe prison made me soft,” he said, a wicked glint in his eyes.

Wheeljack leaned a little further away. He was familiar with that smirk. Starscream probably killed someone.

“I didn’t kill anyone,” Starscream scoffed, recognizing that look when he got it. He shrugged. “I only ripped his arm off. And it was 999 years ago.”

Wheeljack reclaimed his original position. “Oh,” he muttered. “So prison did make you soft.”

Starscream crossed his legs and poised his head on his upturned palm. “Legally I’m obligated to say that it did.” The smirk remained on his face.

“How come ya didn’t kill ‘im?”

Starscream uncrossed his legs, expression falling into a frown. “What kind of question is that?”

“I mean, I dunno. What did he do to get his arm ripped off?”

Starscream scowled. He spoke bluntly. “He tried to rape me.”

Wheeljack immediately stiffened. “Oh.”

Starscream leaned back and twirled his hand about the air. “So I ripped his arm off and beat him within an inch of his life. With the arm. And I only had to do it once because nobody ever touched me again.”

Wheeljack fiddled his fingers against his knees. His mouth moved, but no words came out. “I’m- sorry that happened to you.”

“Let’s talk about something else.” He flapped his hand towards the birds. “Do you all have a name for these ugly things?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Everyone calls ‘em something different. I call ‘em turkeys.”

Starscream chuckled. “Like the earth bird? That’s funny.” He cocked his head. “They are just as ugly.”

Wheeljck cocked his head with him. “I’d say more so.”

Starscream stood up and got more pellets from the dispenser. He sat back down and tossed the whole handful into the pond. “Are there any other parks around here?”

“Not really. There are a few nice ones scattered around the city, though. They all got crystal gardens, so if yer feeling up to it you can use my little thing ya got there.”

“I just might. Does this park have one?”

“Yeah,” Wheeljack pointed to one corner. “Over there. Ya wanna go see it?”

“Sure,” Starscream stood up. “Not like I have anything better to do for the next-” he checked his chrono. “Three hours.”

“We still got three hours?”

“If my clock is right.”

Wheeljack took them to the small crystal garden. It had a little path going through it so people could walk around the different plots and get a good look at all of the flowers.

Starscream walked with his hands clasped behind his back. His steps were heavy and slow, taking the time to go through the garden and actually see it. He ran a taloned finger gently over a blue petal.

“They had crystal plants in the library,” he said. “I wasn’t very good at taking care of them.”

“They ain’t easy,” Wheeljack plucked one of the flowers from it’s stem and presented it to Starscream. “I find they do better when left alone.”

Starscream accepted the offering. He took it between his fingers tips and twisted it, watching the light bounce off it’s smooth, glass like surface. “You find?” He muttered. “What? Do you grow crystal gardens now, too?”

Wheeljack made a so-so gesture with his head. “Eh. I dabble,” he said. “I have a little garden at my house. Lotta them died the more I tried to help ‘em, so I stopped, let ‘em go and,” he snapped his fingers. “Bada bing bada boom. All the flowers I ever wanted.”

Starscream’s smile cracked wider across his face. He snorted into a laugh. His hand flew up and clamped over his mouth. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Just- bada bing bada boom? What does that even mean?”

Wheeljack turned his hands about the air. “It’s, ya know. It means it worked out. It all worked out.”

“Bada bing bada boom,” Starscream repeated to himself, feeling it around his mouth. “I like it,” he chuckled. “Very you.”

“What can I say? Fun ta mix it up a little,” he nudged Starscream with his shoulder. “Hangin’ out with you, for example.”

“A notch in your otherwise boring life?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Bein’ a big shot ain’t all it’s cracked up to be. I make a lotta money, and don’t got nothin’ ta do with it. And no matter how much I donate, it keeps on comin’.”

“What? No conjunx to spoil?”

“Nope. No conjux, no amica, no sparklings,” he rubbed his chin. “Come to think of it, I really don’t got a lotta people in my life.” He counted on his fingers. “Ironhide- uh,” he stopped short. “Oh frag. Is Ironhide really my only friend?”

Starscream laughed at him. “Ironhide can’t possibly be your only friend. You’re so-” Starscream gestured all of him. “You. Everyone loves you.”

Wheeljack’s eyes cringed. “Ehhh, I’m not too sure about that. Blurr and I had a falling out, Windblade is too busy being a politician to be friends with anyone, Bumblebee is off planet, Optimus is dead-”

“He’ll be back.”

“And all my other friends I just ain’t that close with anymore.”

Starscream bit his lip, keeping his eyes on the ground. His brow dipped in thought. “I-” he stopped himself. “Nevermind.”

Wheeljack leaned over to get a better look at his face. “You, what? You can say it, whatever it is.”

Starscream shrugged. “I was going to say,” he spun the little flower in his hand to distract himself. “That I could be your friend. But our last friendship was far from a success so-”

“I’d be okay with that.”

Starscream stopped short, his pedes kicked up the loose gravel pathway. He blinked at Wheeljack, wings fluttering behind him. “Really?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Yeah, why not?”

“I could name a hundred reasons.”

“Please don’t.”

“Are there any good places to eat around here that a poor mech like me can afford?”

“Probably not.”

Starscream frowned. He groaned to himself, drawing the corners of his lip in.

“You hungry? I could pay for lunch.”

Starscream kept his teeth together when he spoke. “No no,” he flapped his hand. “I’ll just wait for Thundrecracker to get home.”

“What time did you refuel?”

“Nine.”

“In the morning?”

“It was only six hours ago.”

“Well, I’m hungry. Wanna come to my house for a cube?”

Starscream’s wings fluttered. “You’d let me in your house?”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “Yes? Why wouldn’t I?”

Starscream could have named a hundred reasons. He swallowed every one of them and lowered his wings into a less intimidating position. “No reason,” he tried to smile, but it twitched on his lips, forcing him to drop it. “Where do you live?”

Wheeljack pointed. “Just down this way, you can follow me.”

Starscream tucked the little flower in his subspace. They walked out of the garden, and into the street. Wheeljack leaped into his altmode and took off. Starscream followed suit.

As they went further away from Thundercracker’s house the streets became wider, and the houses became bigger and farther apart. They had driveways, and yards with crystal gardens and trees in the front. They touched down in front of a large house overrun with crystal vines. Little plots of flowers littered the yard, as well as two short trees.

The house was large, but the outside did not seem well kept. Every step up to the porch creaked. The front door squeaked. The siding was clean enough, but still covered in the nuisance vines. The house was slate blue, with a combination of human made, and metal siding. It was a sturdy build that needed a few touch ups.

Starscream stood on the first step of the porch and strained his neck to take it all in. From where he was standing this house was a mansion. Why Wheeljack needed a mansion was unknown.

The inside of the house wasn’t nearly as drab as the outside. It was still a mess, but not from wear, from Wheeljack naturally making a mess wherever he went. It was a beautiful house, duel stairways, a large luxurious living room, a full kitchen with enough room to throw a party for a hundred people, and still have room for more. It probably had more bedrooms than Starscream could count, and washrooms with tubs that had jets and room for two.

It had all of those things.

And about a thousand unfinished projects, and finished projects thrown about in every crevice and surface. Datpads everywhere. Everywhere. Starscream nearly knocked over a pile on his way in. There were schematics, and plans, and the tubes those plans went in thrown in every corner. Half of the lights weren’t on, leaving it up to the windows to illuminate the space.

“I’m sorry,” Starscream said, still trying to take it all in. “But why do you live here?”

“Oh that’s easy,” Wheeljack said, wandering in the direction of the kitchen. “Lab space.”

“Oh,” Starscream scurried to keep up. “Do you use all of this as lab space?”

“Most of it. Place was pretty cheap, relatively speaking. It was so run down. I did a little bit of work on it to make sure it wouldn’t fall over and now I got this.”

“It doesn’t look like it was ever run down.”

Wheeljack retracted his mask and smirked. “Run down by snooty rich people standards.”

Starscream put his hands on his hips. “You’re saying you’re not a snooty rich person?”

“Not as much as most people. I had the money to buy a big space where I could work, and maybe sleep, so I did. Had one less washroom than the most so nobody wanted it.”

Starscream chuckled. He followed Wheeljack into the kitchen which had a cooler, a freezer, two islands, and a kitchen table that could seat six. The corner that the table was in was lined with floor to ceiling windows, giving Starscream a peek outside. It was similar to the front, being overrun with crystal vines and flowers, and a couple of trees. A fence separated Wheeljack’s yard from the rest of the houses. The fence looked just as run down and in need of work as the front of the house.

“You want just a plain old cube?” Wheeljack asked, opening the cooler. “I got plenty of other stuff.”

Starscream took a seat at one of the islands. “What else is there?”

“I got Goodies, energy bars, pasta, some metal nuggets, those are always good. Uhhh,” he moved things aside, looking for more. “Cake. I have cake, ya want cake?”

Starscream’s wings perked. “Yes,” he nodded. “I would like cake.”

Wheeljack prepared two slices of purple and blue cake. He sat down across from Starscream and slid him a piece. Starscream’s wings rattled with anticipation. He picked up the fork and unconsciously licked his lips. The tip of his fork trembled with his hand as it stabbed into the thick blue frosting. Starscream scooped his first bite into his mouth. The cake was sickeningly sweet, but oh so good. Flavor exploded in his mouth. Starscream’s eyes shuttered. He took another bite. Behind him his wings fluttered. He hummed against the flavor.

“This is so good,” he muttered, taking another bite. “I never cared about sweet things. But after a thousand years of nothing but plain, gross tasting energon,” he hummed. “I could eat cake everyday. I’m gonna buy myself a cake with my first paycheck. This is better than interface.”

Wheeljack smiled, trying to keep his attention on his own piece. “Sounds like it.”

Starscream hummed louder. “I can be louder if you want.”

Wheeljack laughed, he covered his mouth. He swallowed before continuing. On his next bite he started to hum. Starscream hummed back, and they both laughed. Starscream ate the entire piece, even using the side of his fork to scrape any loose frosting off of the plate.

Wheeljack got up to put his plate in the sink. “You want another one?”

“Can I?”

“Sure,” Wheeljack took out the container. “Only one left. You can have it,” he brought it over and placed it in front of Starscream. “I get myself cake all the time.”

Starscream happily dug into his second helping. This one he didn’t savor as much, but seemed to enjoy just as well.

“So,” he said just before taking another bite. “Big shot. What exactly do you do now that the company is such a success?”

Wheeljack shrugged, resting his head on his fist. “Eh. I try to build new stuff. Got a lot more engineers for that, though. I go on business trips and make sure everyone’s gettin’ paid. Lotta paperwork,” he sat up straight. “Part of the reason I still do some work for the government. I get bored.”

Starscream nodded, gathering up another bite. “Sounds boring.”

“Yeah, it ain’t much. But it’s my life.”

Starscream was about to respond when he got a comm. It was a message from Thundercracker, telling him he was home. Starscream checked his chrono. He was a little more than an hour early. Starscream’s wings drooped. He sent a message back saying he’d be there soon.

“What’s up?” Wheeljack asked.

“Thundercracker is home.”

“Oh, cool,” Wheeljack stood up and collected Starscream’s empty plate. “I’ll walk ya home.”

Starscream slipped off the stool. “You don’t have to. You’re already home.”

“No, I want to. And like I said, I ain’t got nothin’ else to do anyways.”

“If you’re alright with it.”

Wheeljack walked Starscream back to Thundercracker’s house. Actually walked. It took forty minutes, but felt like five. When they arrived a Thundercracker’s stoop they lingered. Starscream shifted from pede to pede. “Well, I’ll see you later. I hope.”

“Yeah, I’ll be around.” Wheeljack started to walk away. “Have a nice night.”

“Have a nice night.”

Starscream watched Wheeljack a moment more before forcing himself up the steps and up into the apartment. The door was open when he got there. Thundercracker sat on the couch reading over a datapad. He glanced up at the sound of the door opening.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Starscream said, closing the door behind him.

“Where were you?”

“Out.”

Thundercracker’s eyes followed him as he crossed the room. “I hope you weren’t waiting too long.”

“I got home at 11.”

“Oh, sorry. You could have come and gotten the key.”

“No, it was fine,” Starscream plopped himself down on the couch. A smile spread across his face, his eyes dimmed as it got wider. “I got to catch up with an old friend.”

Thundercracker furrowed his brow. “Who?”

Starscream crossed his legs and flicked his toe. He leaned head on his fist. “Wheeljack.”

Thundercracker cocked a brow. “Oh yeah? How’d that go?”

“He’s just like I remember him.”

“And a thousand times richer.”

Starscream shrugged. “Sure. That too.” He undid his sitting position and reached for the remote. “Do you mind if I watch the vid-screen?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Starscream clicked it on. He reclaimed his former sitting position and retreated into his thoughts. After only six days out of prison things were looking up. Starscream looked forward to seeing Wheeljack again.


	2. Greet

Starscream was called to work only four days after his interview. After a week Starscream asked if he could live with Thundercracker indefinitely. He explained that the prospect of living alone made him feel uncomfortable, and that he would be more than willing to pay his fair share of rent.

Upon hearing Starscream share his true feelings about something, no sign of deception, Thundercracker was at first taken back. But upon further discussion Thundercracker agreed and went to bed. He was content with his decision until he woke up the next morning and found Starscream sitting at the island putting two pills in his mouth. He swallowed them with a gulp of energon.

Thundercracker scowled. He stalked to the kitchen and took a seat, ready to lay down his ground rules.

Starscream put on the sparkling smile he always wore a morning before work. "Good morning." He said.

"Okay, Starscream," Thundercracker said. "I know I said you could stay with me, and I know that sometimes prison can get people into some weird stuff."

Starscream's smile dropped. Thundercracker went on.

"But if you're going to be living in my house, you're not allowed to do drugs." He swiped his hand through the air. "No exceptions."

Starscream furrowed his brow. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Thundercracker, I don't do drugs. I literally had to pass a drug test to get this job."

"But I just saw you."

Starscream produced a green prescription bottle from his subspace. "Do you mean these?" He asked, placing the bottle between them and folding his hands together. "My antidepressants?"

Thundercracker picked up the bottle and read it. His lips pursed together. He quickly replaced it on the counter, warmth rising in his face. "Nevermind."

Starscream chuckled at him, tucking the meds back in his subspace. "You really thought I was doing drugs, weren't you?"

Thundercracker's plating flared. "Well, what else am I supposed to think? You were in prison for, like. Ever."

"Come on, Thundercracker, when have I ever let myself under outside influence? I'm less impressionable than that."

"Honestly, Starscream, I don't even know you anymore."

Starscream shrugged. "Fair enough." He smirked, wagging a finger in Thundercracker's direction. "You still make that face when I smile."

It was Thundercracker's turn to smirk. "Been smiling a lot more lately, too," he leaned forward. "Any reason why? Maybe because of a certain someone," he bounced his brow. "Huh? Huh?"

Starscream hide his smile behind the rim of his cube. "I don't know what you're talking about." He claimed, shutting himself up with one big gulp.

"Oh come on. Don't play dumb.You liked Wheeljack long before you were even incarcerated.”

Starscream leaned back in his chair. He tapped his claws against the counter and drew his lips between his teeth, trying to avoid Thundercracker’s dumb smirk. Starscream’s claws scraped against the counter.

“We’re just friends,” he claimed. “And that’s all we’ll ever be as far as I’m concerned.”

“As far as you’re concerned, or as far as you think he’s concerned?”

"As far as the world is concerned." Starscream chugged down the rest of his cube and slapped his hands on the counter. "Now I need to go to work."

"You hang out with him everyday."

Starscream sauntered to the door. "I'm not listening," he sang. "Goodbye Thundercracker."

* * *

Starscream hummed along putting the files in their places, and sending off the files that had been requested by the offices above. The little radio sitting in the corner of his desk was on at low volume. His office wasn't much of an office. It was a cage filled with walls upon walls of files and records. There was a lot of real estate on Cybertron, and the company he worked for dealt with every city and every smelting pool. They had records of every piece of land, building, apartment and park they had ever taken care of.

Cybertron was very big, and very old. There were a lot of files, even some going back to before the last war. While many records had been lost many historians and NAILS had brought piles of information with them, and brought it back when they returned to Cybertron. Whole schematics for entire cities rested in the real estates archives.

When Starscream got bored and finished all of his work he sometimes looked at them. As much as he wanted to forget about the past looking at the old City structure brought him a strange sense of comfort.

Starscream was looking at one such schematic when he received a comm from the intercom on his desk.

"Starscream, we're sending a client down to see you, please open the door for him."

Starscream sent back a quick. "Alright, thank you."

He stood from his desk, passed the chain link fencing, and went into the hallway just on the other side of it. At the end of the hall he waited for the client, and activated the first door at the sound of the buzzer. He then wandered back to his desk and waited for the client to arrive. He rolled up the old City plan and tucked it back in its tube.

He was prepared for a lawyer, or a construction worker. His wings fluttered, and his eyes brightened when Wheeljack came wandering past the chain link fence.

"Wheeljack," Starscream said, trying to keep him smile from going as wide as it wanted to. "What are you doing here?"

"Needed to drop something off," Wheeljack said, wagging the file in his hand. He retracted his mask to reveal his smile.

Starscream wings rose and fluttered behind him. "Exciting," he said, trying not to bite his lip. He grabbed a pen off his desk and held it at both ends, twisting it over and over to give his hands something to do. "Something for me to do." He accepted the file as it was handed to him. "What is it?"

"Just some stuff about one of my company's properties," he shrugged. "Boring stuff."

"Oh. Usually the secretaries just send it down."

"I asked if I could deliver it personally."

Wheeljack put his hand down to lean on the desk but only succeeded in knocking over Starscream's cup of pens. Wheeljack swore, bending over to pick up the pens that had fallen on the floor.

Starscream stood up. "Oh no, you're fine," he righted the cup and leaned over and look at Wheeljack. A thin smile slipped into his lips at the view. He jumped back when Wheeljack stood up straight and they nearly knocked heads.

Wheeljack tucked the pens back into the cup. "Uh," he moved the cup farther from the edge of the desk. "Sorry about that."

Starscream chuckled to himself, biting his whole bottom lip. “It’s fine. No harm done.”

Wheeljack lingered there for a minute. “Sooo,” he knocked his knuckles on the desk. “How long you been workin’ here now?”

“About a month.”

“You get paid yet?”

Starscream smiled. “I got my first paycheck last week.”

Wheeljack smiled so his cheeks went over his eyes. “You buy yourself a cake?”

Starscream gathered the stray files on his desk and moved towards the inner workings of the archive. “I did,” he smirked. He unlocked the gate, grabbed the small stool from beside it, and went inside. He closed the gate behind him and locked it, keeping any unwanted visitors out. Not that he didn’t trust Wheeljack, but there were cameras there and Stasrcream wanted to keep his job.

Starscream used the little stool to get to some of the higher drawyers. He wasn’t allowed to use his thrusters indoors at the risk of setting the fire alarm off. If the stool couldn’t reach he opened up a drawer or two and used the edges as steps.

“Oh, fragger,” he swore, stepping down from his stool. He returned to the gate, opened it, locked it, retrieved the tube from beside his desk, returned to the gate, unlocked it, went back thorough, locked it again, and returned to his step stool.

Wheeljack stepped up to the gate. “Do you gotta do that everytime?”

Starscream flicked his hand. “In front of the desk,” he demanded. “I don’t need to lose my job.”

Wheeljack backed up so he was behind the invisible line. Starscream returned soon enough. He replaced his stool beside the gate, and returned to his desk.

“So you like this job?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream bounced in his seat. “Yes, I love it. It keeps me busy all day, pays well, I don’t have to deal with any of the pesky people.” A little notification popped up on his computer. “Oh, excuse me a moment.” He read the notification over. It was just a request. Starscream’s wings perked. He held one finger up. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Starscream retrieved the file from the back. He tucked it in a container and sent it up through one of the many tubes standing against the fence. “It’s been sort of a slow day,” he said, sitting back down at his desk.

“So what is your job exactly?”

“The job title was file clerk.” He shrugged. “Which is what I do, I guess. I organize, arrange, keep track of, send, and file information both physically and digitally.”

“Why are you in the basement?"

“Space, probably,” Starscream stood up and came around his desk. “Do you have anything planned for lunch?” he asked.

Wheeljack shook his head. “Nope. Free all day. As usual.”

“Would you like to join me on my lunch? I get an hour.”

Wheeljack’s fins lit up with his eyes. “Sure, I’d be up for that.”

“Wonderful. Let me just check with my supervisor.” Starscream pressed the button on the intercom. “Litlamp? It’s Starscream. Would I be allowed to take my lunch now?”

It took a moment for her to respond. “Sure, just don’t forget to lock up.”

“Thank you.”

Starscream turned his radio off, grabbed his keys, and lead them out. He slid the gate closed and locked it. Wheeljack watched him set the security lock on both doors they left through.

“This place sure got a lotta security,” Wheeljack said.

“Of course, there’s an enormous amount of personal information in here,” Starscream said, typing in the second code.

“Why not just get rid of the physical copies then?”

Starscream scoffed. “As if digital is that much more secure. Honestly, Wheeljack. You’re supposed to be a genius.”

“I’m just sayin’. Why put so much space and money into this when you could transfer all the documents and burn the rest.”

Starscream shook his head. “It’s not that simple,” he said. “As much as this is a company, it’s the largest real estate company on Cybertron. Those archives hold as much recent information as they do history.”

“If it’s so historic it should be in a museum.”

Starscream frowned. "Museums don't have the right to everything, you know. If someone wants to keep their information in archives or on their own person," he activated the alarm. "That's their business."

“Yeah,” Wheeljack muttered. “Still. I just don’t think a big company like this should be hording all this info for itself.”

Starscream shrugged, stowing his keys. “You may be right.”

Before they were able to leave the building Starscream was stopped by security. Wheeljack was told to step back while Starscream was frisked.

“Empty your subspace, please,” One of the guards said. Starscream did as he was told. All of the contents were inspected and returned. “Open your cockpit please.”

Starscream did so. The guard took a quick peek inside before signaling he was free to go. Starscream gathered his things and wished the guards a good day. They answered him with stiff nods and weak waved.

“Dang,” Wheeljack muttered. “They really do got some serious security in this place.”

Starscream chuckled. “You mean the frisking?” he sighed, but the smile didn’t drop off his face. “No, that’s just me. I am an ex-con, lets not forget.”

“Oh, yeah,” Wheeljack pulled on his fin. “I sometimes forget that.”

Starscream stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. The smile disappeared from his face. He placed his hand on Wheeljack’s shoulder and looked him right in the eye. “Never. Ever. Forget that.”

Wheeljack’s finials blinked. He glanced to the side with his eyes. “Uh. Okay.”

Starscream released his shoulder. “Thank you.”

They continued down the street. Wheeljack’s tongue moved around his mouth, tempted to ask the many questions prompted by Starscream’s statement. Wheeljack held his tongue on all of them and instead asked Starscream where he would like to eat.

“I don’t know, I don’t even know what there is to eat around here? Do you come down here often?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I wouldn’t say often, but enough to know there are a few good places to eat,” Wheeljack pointed to the tall buildings with clean smooth faces. “We’re in the rich people district. Gotta come down here to meet people sometimes.”

Starscream frowned with half his mouth. “Rich people district?” His wings twitched. “I probably can’t even afford anything down here,” he muttered. “Fragger.”

“That’s alright, I can pay for lunch. My treat.”

“Oh no, I don’t want to make you do that.”

“Ain’t makin’ me do anything. I told ya, I got a lotta money and no place to use it. No one to spoil.”

Starscream covered his smile with his hand. “Could spoil yourself.”

Wheeljack knocked him with his shoulder. “I like spoiling other people more.”

Starscream giggled. He slapped his hand back over his mouth. Wheeljack looked a him with wide eyes and an even wider smile.

“Did you just giggle?”

Starscream couldn’t remove his hand from his face. “No.”

Wheeljack poked him in the side. “Did Starscream, formerly ruthless Starscream, just giggle.” Wheeljack kept poking until he got another one out of him. At which point Starscream pushed his hands away and nearly tripped over himself crossing one foot over the other in a failed attempt to get away. Wheeljack grabbed him by the wrist to help keep him from falling over. They laughed together.

Wheeljack realized he was still holding on to Starscream and quickly let go.

Starscream cleared his throat, coming down from the laughter. “So,” he checked his chrono. “I’m down fifteen minutes. Where are we going to eat.”

“Oh, slag,” Wheeljack swore. “I’m sorry, I forgot you were on lunch,” He pointed to a place coming up on the corner. “Here, let’s just eat at this little place right here.”

Starscream let Wheeljack go in first. He followed close behind. It was a small place, windows lining both sides. There was a bar made of metal painted to look like stained wood. The two walls were dark blue, almost black. It worked well with the dark brown trim, and light brown tables. They had to wait to be seated, but it was past the lunch rush, so it didn’t take long. A waiter came over with a forced smile and lead them to their table. It was on the left side of the restaurant, right against the window.

“The service is real quick,” Wheeljack said. “I know it’s sit down, but shouldn’t be more than a half hour."

Starscream shrugged, looking over the menu. “I have a ten minute grace period. I’d rather not use it but it won’t kill me if I have to.”

“Okay, that’s good to know.” Wheeljack put his menu down after only a few seconds. He watched Starscream furrow his brow and purse his lips at the menu. Wheeljack leaned over a little to get a better look at him. "Something wrong?"

Starscream bit his talon. "I have no idea what any of this stuff is."

Wheeljack's fins flashed. "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot-"

"A lot changed while I was away."

"Yeah."

Starscream shrugged. "That's okay." He closed his eyes and ran his talon down the menu. "I'll just pick something random." His finger stopped on red energon pasta with orange crystal shavings. So that's what he got.

As they waited for the food Sarscream's talons tapped on the table. "So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?" He asked.

"Nothin'. Why? You wanna hang out?"

"Sure. I just have a meeting with my parole officer after work, but I'm free after that," he smirked. "Maybe you could give me that tour you've been promising."

“You wanna? I would. Big city, though,” Wheeljack’s smile widened, stretching the two scars that cut through his lips. “Might take a couple days.”

Starscream leaned forward. “I’d be alright with that.”

The waiter stepped up to the table with their food. Starscream fell back into his seat. He accepted a refill on his drink and thanked the waiter as he walked away.

Wheeljack had something made of metal in a green energon sauce. Starscream had no idea what it was, but he pointed at it with his fork and asked if he could try a bite. Wheeljack pushed his plate forward. “Sure, go for it.”

Starscream plucked one of the surprisingly soft sparkly morsels. He plucked it in his mouth, and was almost overwhelmed by the taste. Which merely meant It actually tasted like something. Starscream’s wings flapped. “That’s good,” he looked at his own food, hoping for a similar outcome.

He was not disappointed.

“Fragger,” he swore. “When did fuel start tasting this good?”

“Since the humans got here and thought our version of ‘food’ was pitiful and needed changing.”

Starscream sneered. “Ugh. Of course it was the humans.”

Wheeljack wagged his fork at him. “Ey, yer not allowed to cop an attitude. You’re enjoyin’ this human concept.”

“Fine,” Starscream admitted. “You’re right.” He took on another large bite of pasta. In the middle of it he checked his chrono. He still had ten minutes to get back. Plenty of time.

Wheeljack called for the check. By the time it arrived Starscream was scooping up the last bit of pasta. “I can’t imagine how processed this stuff is,” he said before putting the food in his mouth. “Energon isn’t the easiest material to work with.”

“Eh, sure it’s as processed as anything,” Wheeljack said, taking out physical cash. He dropped four blue shanix on the counter and waited for the waiter to come back over and get it before getting up to leave.

“Rest is tip,” Wheeljack said.

The waiter blinked at him, looking down at the 350 shanix tip. Wheeljack hustled himself and Starscream out of the building.

“Nice tip,” Starscream said.

“I know you know what I’m gonna say to that.”

“You’re right, I do.”

Wheeljack walked Starscream back to his workplace.

“I’ll comm you when I’m free,” Starscream said. He waved goodbye. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“See ya tonight.”

Starscream slipped into his building. Just as soon as he did an alarm went off in his head. He tried to click it off, but some of his internal systems were still glitching since they’d turned his com back on. He smacked himself in the side of his head to get it to go off. As soon as that was taken care of he clocked back in and went to the mess hall. He made himself a cube, took his medication, and went back downstairs.

After work, which was just as uneventful as it always was, Starscream went to his meeting with his parole officer. There wasn't much to go over. Starscream had a place to live and a steady income, and was content in making a career out of his job. He had nowhere to go, and hadn't broken any of the conditions of his parole, so he was free to go within a half hour.

Starscream flew to Wheeljack's house and touched down on the porch. He didn't bother knocking, Wheeljack left the door unlocked for him.

"Wheeljack!?" Starscream called into the large cluttered home. "I'm here."

Wheeljack called something indistinguishable from somewhere upstairs. Moments later he came scurrying down, filing datapads into his cabin. He nearly dropped the whole pile, but managed to fumble them in the air enough to hold onto them.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I just got a last minute meeting set up for tonight, I should’a comm’d yo tell you.”

“Oh,” Starscream smiled. “That’s alright. Tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah yeah,” Wheeljack checked his chrono. “Fragger, I’m gonna be late. Primus, I hate this scrap. Comes with runnin’ a business I guess,” he took a key out of his subspace on his way out and tossed it to Starscream. “Feel free to stick around, just lock up when you leave.”

Wheeljack was out the door before Starscream got to respond. He blinked at the house key in his hand. How rich did a person have to be to hand a house key to an ex-con? Not that Starscream would steal anything, but still. There was an uncomfortable amount of trust there.

Regardless, Starscream wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to count the excessive amount of bedrooms in that place. Starscream went up the left side of the dual staircases. There was a chip in nearly every step. At the top of the stairs there was a round clearing that broke off into three hallways. Starscream went towards what he assumed was the back of the building. He opened and closed every door he found. Most of the room were bedrooms, but there were some offices, washrooms, and bare empty rooms. Starscream wondered if the house came with beds, because there were so many and he doubted Wheeljack had bought them. As he’d said himself, he didn’t live with anyone, and he hardly had any friends.

Starscream continued on his journey through the house. The hallways twisted and turned in all directions. He eventually came back to the clearing. He went down a different hallway, the one he hadn’t come from. Upon trying to open the first door in the hallway, which was about halfway down, the entire wall turned around him and shoved him into a hidden room.

Starscream found himself staring at the ceiling. “What the hell?” he asked himself. “Wha-” he furrowed his brow. “What is even the point of that?”

He looked around the yellow painted room looking for a way out. His entrance was now a bookshelf, and no matter how many books he pulled out none of them were a secret lever. Starscream rolled his eyes. The room was plain with nothing but bookshelves. He quirked a brow at the one with only one book on it.

That one was a secret lever.

The floor fell out from beneath him.

Starscream dug his heels into the metal slide, but his efforts were futile. He was deposited- somewhere. Not anywhere he recognized. He stood up and rubbed his sore aft. Metal against metal was not ideal. He groaned, looking around. It looked like he was in a library. It was poorly lit, but very large. Half of the shelves were empty, implying the former owner had left them there. Starscream found no windows, and no doors. He rolled his eyes and got to work pulling every book off the shelf that was easily reachable. About halfway through the first level of books he slumped.

“Primus,” he muttered. “Only Wheeljack.”

Starscream stomped over to the latter to climb up, wanting to see if he’d have better luck on the second level. He never made it. One of the floor tiles gave in beneath his foot and Starscream soon found himself in a cage and going upwards.

He supposed it was better than the underground library. The elevator came up into a hallway and opened up. It was just as dimly lit as the library, and there were still no windows, but it was an improvement nonetheless. Starscream quickly stepped out of the cage before it started going back down. As soon as the door closed a wall slid up to hide it.

Starscream stared down the hallway before him.

He snuck in the only direction he could, being careful where he stepped. When he saw a door he opened it, but there weren’t many doors to be opened. Starscream eventually reached the end of the hallway. His wings flared. “Who builds a house like this!?”

He began looking through all of the offices. He cleared every book shelf, moved every chair, turned every door knob over and over and over again. After the hundredth turn he groaned and thonked his forehead to the door.

“This is how I die,” he muttered. “What a way to go.”

Starscream, never one to give up, continued to try and escape. He stomped on every inch of the floor, tore apart every office, hit every part of the wall. Nothing.

Starscream plopped himself down on the floor and thought about nothing. He stared blankly at the light on the wall. It stared at him, J-shaped arm looking old and worn. Starscream furrowed his brow at it. He stood up, took hold of the arm, and pulled.

The wall moved aside. Starscream yelped with joy. He punched the air with both fists and leaped into the new hallway. It was pitch black, but anything was an improvement. Until fifty feet in Starscream slipped and started sliding again. “Are you kidding me!?” he raged to himself, sliding blindly down a pitch black tube.

Eventually he popped out from the ceiling into the clearing at the top of the stairs. He landed right on top of Wheeljack.

“Starscream,” Wheeljack exclaimed, his eyes just as wide as the ones staring back at him. “We’ve gotta stop meeting like this.”

Starscream scrambled to his feet. He turned around and around. His mouth moved but no words came out. He tried to think, pointing every which direction. “But I- I thought-” He clenched his fists and stormed over to Wheeljack. He poked him square in the chest. “Your crazy house just tried to kill me.”

Wheeljack chuckled, taking a step back. “Oh, did it?”

Starscream stood up straight. “Wait a minute, how long have you been gone?”

“Two hours.”

Starscream’s wings flared. “You’ve been gone for two hours!?”

“Yeah?”

Starscream checked his chrono. He looked at Wheeljack. “Do Chronos work in this house?”

“Some places.”

“Some places!?”

Wheeljack put his hands up. “Ey, ey, calm down,” he tried to hold back his laughter, but was doing a bad job at it. “Did I maybe forget to mention the other reason nobody wanted this place?”

Starscream crossed his arms, unamused. “You so conveniently left it out.”

Wheeljack chuckled. “Sorry,” he took a step forward. “Gotta have a little fun with you, ey?”

“Is that why you left me here alone?”

“Oh, no. I thought you’d fall asleep in one of the beds.”

Starscream smirked. “Hah. I’m not that predictable.” He bit his talon. “Those beds did look nice, though,” he admitted.

“Well, feel free to take one. I got plenty.” Wheeljack started towards the downstairs. Starscream followed. “Where you livin’ now, by the way? I never asked.”

“I’m still living at Thundercracker’s.”

“Oh, he got a spare bedroom?”

“No. I just sleep on the couch.”

Wheeljack stooped in the middle of the hallway leading into the kitchen. “Oh. Uh. Ain’t that uncomfortable, ya know,” he pointed. “On yer wings?”

They twitched. Starscream glanced at them. He shrugged. “Not really. I just sleep on my side.”

“Oh. Alright then,” Wheeljack turned on a heel. “Well, if ya ever get tired of the couch, feel free to stay here for a night or two.”

“Can I stay tonight?”

“Sure. I don’t mind. I’m gonna be working all night.”

Wheeljack lead them into the kitchen. “But for now, to make up for your unwanted adventure, I’m gonna make you dinner.” He leaned on one of the counters. “Sound fair?”

Starscream sat down on a stool. “Sounds fair.”

Wheeljack took out a bag of energon pasta, boiled some jet fuel, and dunked the pasta in. As it was cooking he put some purple energon sauce on to simmer. Starscrem sneered.

“Ew, it gets boiled in jet fuel?”

Wheeljack sat down on the counter and set an inner timer. “Yes? Why? I thought you’d like it in jet fuel.”

Starscream shook his head. “No, jet fuel tastes disgusting.”

“Huh. Weird. They always boil it depending on the vehicle. Jet fuel substitute for flight frames, gasoline substitute for land vehicles. Ya want me to boil it in gasoline?”

Starscream’s cringe deepened. “Ulgh. No. Absolutely not.”

“Then yer gettin’ jet fuel.”

“Why do you even have that?”

“Fuel fuels more than us, ya know.”

“You work in the toy industry.”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yes I do.” He did not elaborate further.

Starscream was about to respond, when his communicator went off. Starscream had bought himself a cheap phone with his first paycheck. Using his comm could get annoying. Seeing that it was Thundercracker, Starscream paused the conversation to answer.

“Starscream, where are you? I haven’t seen you all day?”

“I’m at Wheeljack’s. I was at work all day.”

“When are you going to be home? I don’t wanna lock you out.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I’m staying at Wheeljack’s tonight.”

There was a pause on the line.

“Thundercracker?”

“Staying at Wheeljack’s tonight, huuuuuuuh?” His smirk was audible.

Starscream’s face warmed. “Not like that,” he gritted. “Goodbye, Thundercracker.” Starscream quickly hung up the phone and put it away. He smiled at Wheeljack.

“Everything okay?” Wheeljack asked.

“Oh, it’s fine. Just Thundercracker teasing me.”

“Oh yeah? ‘Bout what?”

Starscream’s wings perked to full height. The warmth returned to his face. A breathy laugh came out of him. “Nothing. Let’s talk about something else.”

Wheeljack’s fins lit up. “Pasta’s ready,” he said. He drained the jet fuel, and distributed the pasta evenly into two bowls. He dumped the sauce straight from the pan, and brought it over to the counter with two forks.

Wheeljack stopped himself before he sat down. “Wait. Are you allowed to drink?”

“Yes?”

“You want some high grade?”

“Sure. I haven’t had a drink since…” Starscream trailed off. “Actually it hasn’t been that long. I used to smuggle in high grade.”

Wheeljack chuckled. “I’ll make you a glass.”

Wheeljack brought over a bottle and two glasses. As he poured he asked, “you work tomorrow?”

“No,” Starscream leaned forward. “I’m free all day for that tour you promised me.”

Wheeljack put the bottle down. His head drew back a little, his eyes on the counter. “About that,” he said sheepishly.

Starscream’s smile dropped. “You’re busy?”

“Yeeaah, I’m sorry. The guys I met with tonight. I have to leave on a business trip tomorrow morning.”

“Oh,” Starscream poked at his pasta with his fork. “How long will you be gone?”

“Just two weeks. But I promise, as soon as I get back-”

“You’ll be gone for two whole weeks?”

“Yeah, I gotta go to Vos. I’m sorry, I know I keep flaking out on you.”

Starscream shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Comes with running a business, right?”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah, right,” he muttered.

They both concentrated on their food for the remainder of dinner. When they were done Wheeljack rinsed everything and loaded it into the dishwasher. Once the kitchen was clean he checked his chrono.

“Well,” he said. “Nights still young. Ya wanna watch a movie or something?”

Starscream stood up. “Sure. I’d be up for that.”

Wheeljack pulled something out of the fridge. “Also,” he placed an entire cake on the counter. “I got cake.”

Starscream’s wings fluttered. His smile split open. “You got cake.”

“Now I get it all the time,” Wheeljack said, taking out a knife, forks, and plates. He prepared two slices and handed one to Starscream. “Feel free to get yerself more.”

Starscream followed Wheeljack to wherever they were going. Wheeljack lead them to a part of the house Starscream had never been in, and lead them down a flight of stairs.

“I’m not going to get trapped in this house again, am I?” Starscream asked.

“Ha, no. You got me now. I know every inch of this place.”

“Let’s hope we don’t get separated then.”

They entered a large room. Wheeljack walked them forward in the dark and flipped on a light. It was a big empty room with one couch, and a big screen. There were holes and faded outlines in the floor suggesting there used to be more.

“You have a home theatre,” Starsceam said. “Of course you do.”

“I took all the other chairs out. They were all broken and torn, and they smelled bad. So now it’s just a couch.”

Starscream walked up to the couch. It looked mostly unused, still plush and soft. He sat down and settled in. Wheeljack sat down on the other end. With room to spare Starscream adjusted so he was sitting cross legged. “So, what are we watching?” he asked.

“Anything you want,” Wheeljack turned on the screen and handed him the remote.

Starscream clicked through the titles. Cybertron’s unfortunate lack of originality since the war ended was evident in the movie selection. Many of them were Cybertronian remakes of human films. The only original work out there was Thundercracker’s, and a few other nameless mechs Starscream had never heard of and didn’t care to know.

In a thousand years Starscream expected there to be something new on the table, but no. Cybertron was merely playing catch up remaking every current Earth Film, and the hundred years of film history before that. They even had silent films. The film studios thought that they were oh-so artistic that they just had to make their own versions.

Starscream supposed he couldn’t blame them. Very few Cybertronians were interested in watching the squishy little humans run around on screen, but they were interested in the stories.

Starscream picked one of the Cybertronian remakes. It was a remake from seven hundred years ago, but the video quality held up. Video quality really could only get so good, unless the viewer wanted to be dropped right into the movie. That was certainly an option, but Starscream and Wheeljack preferred watching the screen.

They barely even watched the movie, electing conversation instead. Starscream muttered about how Wheeljack seemed to live such a lonely life. At which Wheeljack shrugged and blamed it on being a millionaire.

“What about being a millionaire?” Starscream asked.

Wheeljack shrugged. “Ya know. When ya got money some of yer friends ain’t really yer friends.”

“You mean they only like you because of your money.”

“Yeah. Probably why I don’t got a lotta friends. Or a lotta anybody really.”

“Any friends with benefits?"

“No. I was never really into that sort of thing.”

“When’s the last time you had a partner?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I dunno. Seven hundred years maybe? Been a while I guess.”

“Hm,” Starscream turned his attention back to the movie. By the time it ended Starscream’s eyes were getting heavy. He rubbed the dimness out of them and stretched his arms above his head.

“Well,” he said. “I should probably turn in.” he rubbed the couch cushion. “I can just sleep here.”

Wheeljack stood up. “Oh, no,” he shook his head. “Whole reason you’re stayin’ here is so you can sleep in a real bed.”

Stasrcream groaned, spreading himself out on the couch. “But I’m so tired,” he complained. “And so comfortable. I don’t want to move.”

Wheeljack’s fins flashed. “Okay.” He put one arm under Starscream’s knees and other around his back, and lifted him up.

Starscream yelped, kicking his legs and quickly taking hold of Wheeljack’s shoulders.

Wheeljack retracted his mask. He wore a proud smirk.

Starscream squirmed until he was put down. Once he was back on his feet he and Wheeljack shared a look.

Before realizing they were still touching.

Starscream pulled his hands off of Wheeljack’s shoulders and stepped away. He cleared his throat. “That was- unexpected.”

Wheeljack chuckled at him. “Come on, let me show you to your room.”

The room Starscream would be staying in was clean with a large unused berth covered with white unused sheets. There wasn’t much else in the room besides a book shelf that Starscream would not be touching.

“There are no hidden doors in this room, right?” he asked, cautiously taking a step inside.

“Nope. Picked it just for that.”

Starscream laid down on the bed. “I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it.” He hummed settling into the soft berthpad. It was thick and luxurious, just as he imagined it would be. It had been so long since he’d slept on a berth pad.

He was asleep within seconds of laying down. Wheeljack turned out the light and closed the door.

* * *

Starscream woke up slow. He rubbed his hands into the sheets and wiggled around, just feeling the soft thick pad beneath him. He hummed, a smile curved his lip. For a second he considered just falling back asleep. Getting in a few more hours before he had to return to his couch. But when he checked his chrono it was already noon, so he decided getting up was probably best. The last thing he wanted to do was overstay his welcome.

Starscream stretched his arms above his head. He laid there a moment more before forcing himself to get up. He rubbed his eyes, and flexed the gears of his wings, trying to wake them up. He ruffled his plating and shook off any remaining fatigue before standing up.

He found a note taped to the door.

“Had to go. You still got the key. Feel free to sleep in and stay over. Eat anything in the kitchen. I’ll see ya for our tour in two weeks ;)

Wheeljack”

The name had a little heart next to it. Stasrcream found himself smiling. He tucked the note in his subspace and went downstairs. He helped himself to a piece of cake and a cube of energon with his pills. He didn’t bother turning the lights on. The early morning sun coming through the windows provided a comforting soft light.

Starscream sat at the table flipping through his phone, looking for a therapist's office that was a reasonable distance away. Many of them advertised themselves as former Autobot and Decepticon, or one or the other, friendly. Starscream bit his talon, trying to think about which would be better for him. Neither side of the former allegiances were friendly towards him in particular.

He supposed he couldn’t really know until he shopped around a little bit. Autobot, Decepticon, Nail, or other, there was a therapist out there who was right for him. He just had to find them.

Starscream finished his cake. He washed his plate and put the empty cube in the incinerator. After he was finished he stood in the kitchen for a long time trying to figure out what to do. He didn’t work, Thundercracker may or may not be home, there was no place to go, and nothing to do. Normally on days like this Starscream hung out with Wheeljack, but even he wasn’t around.

Starscream locked the door behind him and went to the park. He got two handfuls of pellets from the dispenser and sat on the bench near the pond. He sprinkled some of his handfuls right on the shore and watched the ugly turkeys get out of the water, shake off their loose water drenched skin, and start pecking. They seemed to get along well enough this morning.

Starscream watched some of the parent birds squawk at the little pink blobs that waddled behind them. The parent picked up the pellet and dropped them in front of the inept babies. Starscream wanted to sneer at the little creatures, but alas, Cybertronians had started having their own version of babies, so he couldn’t. Apparently it was fun to raise something small, sticky, and screaming, for four hundred years.

Starscream crossed his legs and crossed his arms, and watched the birds for a long time. Every once in a while he tossed a few pellets to one side to send them running.

Starscream discarded the rest of his hand and leaned back on the bench. He twiddled his claws against the side of his arm, and stared at the ground. The birds eventually retreated back into the pond and returned to their usual business.

Starscream’s hand stopped. He stared at his hand, clenching and unclenching his fist. He’d had the same body for so many years now. A change had been needed for most of those years, changing frames wasn’t an option in prison. Starscream pursed his lip and called his parole officer to ask how such an operation would factor into his parole and whether or not he would be allowed to do it in the first place.

His parole officer informed him that, yes, if Starscream wanted to, he could get a frame change. The only catch was that he would have to come in to get new pictures taken, and give the schematics of the frame to the officer. All of this would have to be done within 24 hours of getting the frame, or else risk violating the terms of parole.

The procedure normally took less than an hour, and the parole officers office closed at six, so Starscream had plenty of time that day if he could find a place to take him within the next few hours. He thanked his officer, hung up, and got to scrolling. Frame alteration was a business now. It was fairly inexpensive, especially if parts of the old frame could be used in the new. Starscream certainly had enough saved up, and he’d already paid his rent for that month, so nothing was stopping him.

He found a suitable place with good prices, and took off into the air. It wasn’t too far from where he was. It only took a couple minutes to get there going the speed limit.

The place was clean. It looked almost like a spa, with smiling mechs, white walls, and mechs sitting in the waiting room flipping through holographic drives, looking through the many frames available to them.

Starscream approached the desk. The receptionist smiled, his eyes darting up and down as if sizing him up.

“Hello,” he greeted. “Tattoo, paint, biolights, or frame?”

“Frame, please.”

“Okay,” he referred to his screen. “Seeker?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” he placed one of the little holographic things on the counter and scrolled through it. “These are our options for Seekers. Just come back up once you have one picked out and we’ll get you in as soon as we can, okay?”

“Alight, thank you.”

Starscream took the catalogue and took a seat. He flipped through and through, passing most pages without even a first glance. He flipped past one page, but paused, catching something familiar. He flipped back and found the page titled the “Starscream Collection.”

Starscream paused. He absently scrolled through the many frames he’d had over the years. He bit his talon, trying to think. Did he want one of his old frames, or did he want one something new and fresh? Better yet, if he did get an old frame, did he want to change anything about it? The color, the shape, the thickness of the plating, anything really.

Starscream selected the lithe red frame that he sported before the one he currently wore. He had always liked those black shadows around his eyes, and the handsome lines of his face. The smooth dark face, and aerodynamic shape. In the adjustment part of the digital process he reduced the chest some, and removed the old missile launchers. They were probably for decoration on a modern frame, but Starscream didn’t need to make getting this past his parole officer anymore difficult than it needed to be.

After the adjustments came the color, Starscream went with his classic red, then came the option for tattoos. Since they would be done during the procedure, and not after, they weren’t any extra. It was a deal of sorts. Get a new frame, get a tattoo. There was a warning telling the customer that Tattoos were done directly on the protoform, so they would be permanent throughout the mech’s lifetime, no matter how many different frames they wore.

Starscream bit his talon.

After a few minutes he returned his selection to the desk, sat back down, and waited for his name to be called.

* * *

Starscream fluttered his shiny new wings, walking up Thundercracker’s stoop. He skipped up the stairs, and right into the apartment. He looked around for Thundercracker, and found him sitting in the kitchen talking to Skywarp.

Starscream’s face brightened. “Skywarp,” he greeted, taking a few strides forward. He wrapped Skywarp in a tight hug that went unreciprocated.

“Oooh, my god,” Skywarp said.

“See? What did I tell you?” Thundercracker said.

Starscream pulled away. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you,” he said. “What are you doing now?”

Skywarp exchanged a look with Thundercracker before answering. “Ya know. Doing things. What about you, this,” he gestured all of Starscream. “This new. Thing you’ve got going on.”

Starscream fluttered his wings. “I just got a new frame,” he spun around so they could take in all of it. “Do you like it? I like it. The old one was getting, well-” he shrugged. “Old.” He looked Skywarp up and down. “You haven’t changed a bit.”

“No,” he shrugged. “Never really my thing. All about that purple, ya know?”

Starscream’s smile faltered a little as he tried to spit out. “It’s a good color,” he quickly recovered and pulled up a stool. “So, what are you all up to? I have the day off so I’m just looking for something to do. Maybe we could all do something together. It’s been so long since the whole gang’s been together.” His wings perked. “Oh, we could play a board game. Or poker.”

Skywarp and Thundercracker exchanged another glance.

“Actually,” Thundercracker said. “We were thinking about going to Visages,” his smirk turned sinister. “And thinking maybe you could invite Wheeljack?”

Starscream’s smile dropped with his wings. “No. Wheeljack is gone for two weeks.”

Thundercracker’s smirk disappeared. “Oh,” he shrugged. “Well, we can still go to the bar. What do you say?”

Starscream’s hands fiddled on the counter. “Oh, no. I shouldn’t. I have work tomorrow.”

“Oh.”

“Thank you for inviting me, though. Maybe some other time.”

They all lingered there for another minute. Skywarp slapped the counter and stood up.

“Well, we’re probably gonna get going. Always a pleasure, Screamer.” Skywarp flicked a lazy goodbye and made a b-line for the door. Thundercracker followed.

Starscream lifted his hand as if to wave, and started to say goodbye, but they were both out the door before he could get the whole word out. He replaced his hand on the counter. He turned over his wrist and read the word tattooed on the inside of his arm. He pulled stale air in through his vents and closed his eyes, trying to center himself.

After a moment he stood up. He locked the door behind him and returned to the park to feed the birds.


	3. Drink

Starscream spent two weeks going to work, feeding the birds, and aimlessly scrolling through his phone. Thundercracker seemed to have Skywarp over everyday now. They always asked if he wanted to go to the bar, and Starscream always said ‘no, thank you.’ The one time he did go out he had one drink and then went home. Not that he couldn’t have had more, but Thundercracker and Skywarp seemed more concerned with their own private conversation than spending time with Starscream.

It was early evening, Starscream was sitting in his usual spot feeding the birds. Today should have been the day Wheeljack returned home, but Starscream had not received any messages from him. He could have been home, for all Starscream knew, not as though Wheeljack was blowing up his inbox all the time. They hardly ever casually texted or called, they spent so much time together already.

As Starscream tossed his last handful of pellets into the water something went over his eyes. He vaguely heard a voice before reacting appropriately. He grabbed the arm of whoever was attacking him and flipped them over his shoulder. The mech nearly landed in the pond.

Starscream blinked at the assailant.

“Oh,” he said. “Wheeljack.”

Wheeljack blinked back, his eyes wide and body stiff. “Hey Starscream.”

Starscream knelt down and leaned over Wheeljack’s face. “You’re back.”

Wheeljack nodded. “I am.”

Starscream scooted a little bit closer so his knees just barely touched the top of Wheeljack’s head. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Takin’ you out.”

Starscream quirked a brow. “Oh?”

“On our little tour.”

“We only have a few more hours of daytime.” Starscream moved forward. He split his knees so Wheeljack’s head was resting between them. “If we’re going to have a tour, I want the whole day.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Okay, when’s your next day off?”

“Tomorrow.”

“I ain’t got anything going on tomorrow.”

“As far as you know.”

“If anyone tries to make plans I’ll turn ‘em down.”

Starscream smirked. “How considerate.”

Wheeljack retracted his mask and smiled back. “That’s me.”

Someone above them cleared his throat. Starscream found himself staring up at Thundercracker, standing beside them with his hands on his hips.

“So Wheeljack is back,” he said.

Starscream scrambled to his feet. Wheeljack sat up, still wearing his goofy smile

"Oh no," Thundercracker said. "Don't get up on my account. Feel free to continue."

"Do you need something, Thundercracker?" Starscream asked, dusting himself off.

Thundercracker shrugged. "I was just passing by. Thought I'd ask you if you wanted to come out for a drink with me and Skywarp," he glanced between Wheeljack and Starscream. "Both of you."

Wheeljack stood up. "I'd be up for a drink."

Starscream frowned. He flapped his hand at Thundercracker. "I'm alright," he smiled at Wheeljack. "But you all could go have fun if you want.”

Thundercracker snapped, swinging his arm in front of his chest. “Oh- darn,” he said. He checked a watch that didn’t exist. “Ya know, I just forgot. I have some, uh,” he twirled his hand in the air, “thing going on. Tonight. Favorite show. Skywarp and I were gonna watch it,” he started backing away. “Gonna do that instead.” He gave them finger guns. “But you two crazy kids have fun.”

Starscream and Wheeljack exchanged a confused look. They watched Thundercracker run back to the house and go inside.

“That was. Odd.” Starscream said.

Wheeljack shrugged. “Oh well, looks like the night is ours.” He nudged Starscream in the shoulder. “I was thinkin’ maybe you could stay over again. We can get an early start on our little tour tomorrow.”

Starscream smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

* * *

Thundercracker watched through a crack in the curtain. As soon as they stepped off the curb and drove away he stepped away from the window and turned to Skywarp.

“Ya know,” Skywarp said, picking through the box of goodies on the counter. “For all we know they’ve already fragged.”

Thundercracker took a seat at the counter. He shook his head. “No, I don’t think so,” he slid the box towards himself. “I think I would know. You know. We would know.”

Skywarp leaned forward. “Thunder, I haven’t seen Screamer fresh off a frag in millions of years. Especially now, when he’s in a good mood all the time. I don’t think I’d be able to spot it.”

“Either way,” Thundercracker picked through the selection of treats. He huffed. “Did you eat all the green ones?”

Skywarp closed his fist around the remaining green ones. “No.”

“You suck. But anyways,” Thundercracker selected a blue one. “Starscream is adamant that they’re just friends. Just friends. And that’s all they’re ever gonna be.” He scoffed. “As if his wings don’t flutter, or his eyes don’t go bright every time Wheeljack even so much as glances a him, honestly,” he popped the treat in his mouth. “Who does he think he’s fooling?”

Skywarp pulled the box back towards himself. “I mean, to be fair, he probably just thinks Wheeljack doesn’t feel the same way,” he shrugged. “Screamer’s gone through a lotta disappointment. Probably just sparing his feelings. Now that he has them.”

Thundercracker frowned. “I just want him to have a good time. His life is so, so, boring. You know what he does all day?”

“Feed the things-”

“He feeds those things out there!”

Skywarp nodded his head from shoulder to shoulder. “Hey, maybe this is just what he needs. Let Screamer be boring. What do we care? Long as he’s not trying to take over the world, we should be happy.”

Thundercracker’s wings went down. “He just seems so lonely.”

“Again, why do we care?”

“Plus if he starts fragging Wheeljack he can move out of my house.”

“There are no guarantees. You’ve been trying to get him out for two weeks. He doesn’t even want to go to the bar. You have to wait a whole ‘nother week again. You really wanna put this much effort into this? Eventually they’re just gonna frag on their own.”

“Yes. I am. One more try, and I’ll cancel the whole operation. Deal?”

Skywarp sighed. “Alright,” he grumbled. “Deal.”

* * *

Starscream nestled in on the couch and placed the large bowl of energon popcorn on his lap. Wheeljack scooted in and took a handful for himself. They were watching a “scary” movie. It wasn’t very scary. After that they put on a different movie. Wheeljack called it a "romcom." It was about a prostitute falling in love with what Starscream assumed was a tycoon of some sort.

That one was more enjoyable, bit still boring. It had an interface scene which made Starscream red in the cheeks, and stuff his face with popcorn. But it also had a mech lounging in a luxurious tub, which reminded Starscream how much he wanted to do that himself. Instead of beating around the bush he decided now was the time.

"Does your house have tubs like that?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why? You wanna use one?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll set ya up in a room then. And you can soak as long as you want."

Starscream turned in his seat a little. He studied Wheeljack. His handsome, smooth, sharp features. The brightness of his eyes. The vague lines on his face, showing his age. The scars crinkling across his lip.

“Wheeljack?”

Wheeljack looked at him. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Wheeljack smiled. “No problem,” he nudged Starscream. “Love treatin’ my friends.”

“Even though it’s me? You don’t think-”

Wheeljack put his hand up. “I gave you a chance once,” he explained. “But I never gave you a second one. Now’s my chance for that. And yours,” he patted Starscream’s knee. “Ya keep me company,” his smile went over his eyes. “I been needin’ a friend. Like you said. It’s lonely being me.”

Starscream smiled back. “Thank you for giving me this chance.”

“No problem.”

They finished up the movie. Starscream didn’t argue this time when he was told to remove himself from the couch and use a bed. Wheeljack lead him to the room he’d be staying in for the night, and made sure to show off the full washroom with a three person shower, and a tub for two. Starscream’s wings fluttered at the sight of it. He hummed, just imagining sinking into that warm solution.

“Primus, your house is luxurious,” Starscream said, running his hand over the smooth, white, tub. “Look at this. I never cared this much, but a thousand years without an ounce of privacy, or something sweet,” his wings flicked. “I could use a minute to relax.” He sat on the edge of the tub and cocked a brow. “Do you ever relax?”

“Who, me?” Wheeljack flapped his hand. “Of course. Ya know,” he pulled on his finial. “When I’m not working.” He stepped forward and leaned in close. “I’m relaxed when I’m with you.”

Starscream leaned back. His aft slipped off the edge. With a yelp he fell back into the tub. He blinked, trying to locate his tangled limbs in relation to his suddenly aching head. He got an arm under himself and tried to push himself up. His hand slipped, sending him right back down. Wheeljack placed a knee on the edge of the tub and offered his hand. Starscream accepted the assistance. Wheeljack hauled him back to his feet and took a step back to prevent any other accidents.

“Uh,” Wheeljack scratched at his fin. “Well. I’ll leave ya to it.” He hurried out without even a response from Starscream.

Starscream brushed off the little incident and returned to his mission. He filled the tub with warm water. He twirled his hand in the solution as it got higher and higher. He wished he had some bubbles, or bath salts, or something. Just that little extra touch. His wings perked at the idea, wondering if maybe Wheeljack did have such trivial things.

Starscream searched through the cupboards, but came up empty. He shrugged, hardly phased. A nice warm soak was good for the protoform, and he was still just a tad bit stiff from sleeping on a couch in his new frame. Sleeping in a real bed after this would certainly refresh him. Get out all of those little aches and pains that came with an unused frame.

Starscream sat at a desk all day, then he sat on a bench, then he slept on a couch. Quite the exciting life he lead. Starscream hummed as he lowered himself into the warm solution. He went all the way down to his nose, and stayed there. He crossed his legs under the water, poised his hands in his lap, and closed his eyes. The warm water tickled his plating, plucking every stiff wire and joint. Starscream sunk all the way down, letting the warmth consume him.

His world drifted off into the dark. The water disappeared, the smooth tub disappeared, until only the warmth remained.

Then a faint voice. It sounded so pleasant. So familiar. A smile slipped onto Starscream’s lips. He tried to speak the name of the owner, but as soon as he opened his mouth something flooded his systems.

Starscream bolted upright, coughing out all of the water that had gone down his throat, and washing the rest out of his tanks and vents. He got his knees under him and coughed up the residue into his fist. He didn’t register the hand on his shoulder immediately.

“You okay?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream stood up on wobbling knees and climbed out of the tub. The water splashed out with every shift. It followed Starscream’s limbs and torso, leaving puddled all over the washroom floor.

Wheeljack offered him a towel. Starscream took it and wiped off his face. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I must have fallen asleep.”

“Yeah, you been out for three hours.”

Starscream’s wings burst open, sending water droplets everywhere. “Three hours!?”

“Yeah, I checked on ya at the hour mark, and you seemed fine. Two hours later I came thinkin’ you’d be in bed and…” Wheeljack trailed off, pulling in his fin.

Starscream cocked a brow. “Thought I’d be in bed, huh?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Well, that’s usually where people sleep.”

“Where do you sleep?”

Wheeljack’s fins flashed pink. “I did say usually.”

Starscream chuckled. He looked around the washroom. “Sorry about the mess,” he said. “I’ll clean it up.”

“No need. Just water. It’ll dry.”

They lingered together for a moment. Starscream checked his chrono and laughed. “So much for getting an early start,” he said.

Wheeljack shrugged. “Early start, afternoon start, what’s the difference? We get breakfast either way.”

Starscream laughed, walking out of the washroom. He planted himself on the berth and stared at Wheeljack, standing in the doorway. Starscream flicked his toe, studying Wheeljack with dim optics and a sultry smirk.

“Wheeljack?”

“Yeah?”

“You haven’t slept tonight. Have you?”

“Whaa, who? Me?” Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah. No. I haven’t.”

Starscream’s hands fiddled in his lap. “Do you remember when I told you I didn’t find the couch very uncomfortable?”

“Yeah?”

“Well,” he shrugged. “I must have been lying,” he smiled. “Because after just a moment in this berth I never wanted to go back to that couch.”

Wheeljack moved forward and sat down next to him. “Well,” he shrugged. “Ya know, you can always stay over here. For a while. Maybe not to live but-” he stopped himself, looking for a word. “Just ta- ya know. Sleep. I guess.”

Starscream chuckled. “I know what you mean,” he scooted a little bit closer. “Gets lonely in this big house.”

“Yeah. It does.”

“Having one friend.”

“Two friends now. I hope.”

“Right. Two friends.”

Wheeljack poked Starscream in the thigh. “Lucky to have one live so close by. Ironhide lives a whole city away.”

“Aw,” Starscream pressed their shoulders together. “If it makes you feel any better, you’re my only friend.”

“What about Thundercracker and Skywarp?”

Starscream leaned away, casting his eyes to the side. “No. Well, yes. Thundercracker maybe but,” he sighed. “They don’t really want anything to do with me. I think I’m going to move out soon. I’m starting to feel like a burden.” He turned his hands around eachother in the air, trying to conjure the words. “They’re just so- awkward. Around me. I can’t blame them, I guess. I mean, I was in prison for 1000 years, and not like I was that great of a friend to them before that.”

“Ey, new start, right?”

Starscream smiled. “Right. New start.” He ran his hand over the sheets. “Maybe if I raise enough money for myself I can buy myself a bed like this.”

Wheeljack scoffed. “You could have one’a mine.”

“Maybe I’ll do that tomorrow. I think the apartment above Thundercracker’s is free. I should look it up.”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “Doesn’t he live on the top floor?”

“It’s an attic apartment. It’s pretty much just a room.”

“Oh. Are you sure that’s the kind of thing you want?”

“I’m sure it’s what I can afford,” Starscream hummed. “But that’s an issue for tomorrow,” he noticed is chrono. “Or. Later today, I suppose. Either way. It’s an issue for later.” He slapped his hands on his lap. “Time for me to go to bed.” He poked Wheeljack in the forehead. “You too. I don’t need the tour I’ve been waiting for be a drag because my guide didn’t go to bed.”

Wheeljack swatted him off. “Alright alright, I’ll try.”

Starscream settled into the berth. Wheeljack wished him goodnight and turned the light off on his way out.

* * *

Starscream woke up at the same time he woke up for work. He groaned, rolling over and taking the pillow with him. He smacked himself in the head to turn off his internal alarm. He woke up two hours later to an even louder alarm.

Defeated, he threw the pillow against the wall, shoved the blankets off, and got out of bed. He refreshed himself with a handful of water to the face in the washroom, before heading downstairs. He was still rubbing his eyes when he made it into the kitchen. Without a second thought he made himself a cube at the dispenser, took his pills, and took a refreshing sip of energon.

“Starscream?”

Starscream flinched. He knocked over the pill bottle, spilling them all over the floor. He swore, dividing his attention between Wheeljack and the lost pills.

“Wheeljack. I didn’t think you’d be up.”

“I didn’t sleep.”

“I’m- sorry,” he quickly gathered the pills off the counter and dropped them back in the bottle. He frowned at the ones on the floor before crouching down to pick them up. A chair squeaked across the floor. Wheeljack came over and knelt down to help him. They both gathered a small handful and stood back up.

They stared at eachother for a moment.

“They’re antidepressants,” Starscream blurted out. He discarded his pile on the counter. “I don’t know why I told you that. Yes I do. Thundercracker thought I was doing drugs.”

Wheeljack put his pile with Starscream’s. “I’m sorry you lost them,” Wheeljack said. “I, uh, wasn’t gonna ask.”

Starscream’s face warmed. He cleared his throat. He tried to shrug. “I can still use them.”

Wheeljack patted a little tune into his thighs. “So. Your tour begins today. Where do you wanna start?”

Starscream picked up the small bottled and shuffled the pills off the side of the counter into it. He shrugged. “Well, I don’t really know anything about the city,” he screwed the cap back on and tucked the bottle in his subspace. “So where do you want to start?”

“Thought we could check out all the tourist spots,” Wheeljack wiggled his fingers in the air. “Then all the little cool hiding spots all us locals know about,” he took a step closer. “Then I thought maybe we could end the night at one’a those hiding spots.”

“You mean a bar?”

Wheeljack shrugged a shoulder. “If you’re okay with it.”

Starscream smirked. “Sure. Maybe we can invite Skywarp and Thundercracker. They like to go out.”

“Whatever you like.”

“Maybe I’ll invite them.”

Starscream took a step closer so their chassis were mere millimeters from each other. Wheeljack removed his mask and smiled, his eyes partially glazed over as he met Starscream’s gaze.

They stood there, staring and smiling, until Starscream leaned in just enough so they touched. They both jolted out of the trance and stepped away. Wheeljack turned to the side and pulled on his fin. He cleared his throat and started walking towards the door. “Should we go?”

“I think we’ve lost enough daylight.”

Wheeljack lead them out of the house, and into the city. Starscream had to fly a certain height above the road in order to take the same routs. Cybertron had become much more responsible with its commuters. There were designated landing pads on the sidewalks, height restrictions, and speed limits.

The first place Wheeljack took them was the dock. A dock on the water, or whatever it was, not a dock of the air. Since Cybertron’s resurrection local trade ports opened back up, which brought people, that brought business, and so brought tourists, who brought attractions. Starscream hadn’t been to any of the tourist spots. No museums, or parks, or gardens, or docks.

Wheeljack pulled up to one of the designated landing plots and waited for Starscream to touch down. As soon as he transformed Starscream took a moment to take a look around. He looked one way, then the other, taking in the strong scent of solvent and the rumbling of sparkling carriages on the loose boards of the walkway. Stands stood lined up all along the boarder. They sold goodies, and food, and provided games with prizes.

Wheeljack offered his hand to help Starscream off the short platform. Starscream absently accepted it, looking out at the ocean.

“Is that water?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Not sure. I haven’t tested it,” he rubbed Starscream’s knuckles with his thumb. “Is this okay? I thought it would be fun to walk around a bit.”

Starscream shrugged. “It’s certainly different,” he smiled at Wheeljack. “Lovely so far.”

Wheeljack’s fins flashed pink. He cleared his throat and released Starscream’s hands. The small smile of Starscream’s face dropped as his hand fell back to his side. Wheeljack pointed in a vague direction. “Wanna go play one’a the games?”

Starscream’s wings perked up from their low position. He didn’t wear a greater smile than his mouth would let him. “Sure. We’re here, aren’t we?” he sauntered to one of the stands himself, leaving Wheeljack to scurry up from the rear. As soon as they reached the counter Wheeljack put down a couple shanix for the both of them and asked for three rounds.

“Best two outta three,” Wheeljack said, holding up his first ball.

Starscream’s soft smile turned sinister. He steadied his position and readied the first ball in the air. “Alright.”

The game was simple. Knock over a stack of bottles. It did not require the full force of seeker strength ripping a ball through the back of the stand. Starscream hit the tower so hard the bottles shattered. The bot running the stand had to dive for cover. Wheeljack didn’t even get to throw one ball.

Starscream blinked at the commotion he’d caused. He looked at Wheeljack.

“Did I win?”

“Uh-” Wheeljack spotted the next ball ready and waiting in Starscream’s hand. Wheeljack confiscated the ball and replaced it with his own hand. “Maybe we should play a different game.”

“But I knocked over the tower.”

“You broke the tower.”

Starscream sneered. “And? If they didn’t want it to break they shouldn’t have made it out of something breakable,” he crossed his arms. “I want my prize.”

The bot running the stand pulled his head up above the counter. He flicked his wrist towards the large prizes hanging on the sides of the stand. “Just take one.”

Starscream’s wings fluttered. “Thank you,” he grabbed an ugly plush creature from the dangling collection. It had a large head, eight long appendages, and two big black eyes. If Starscream was remembering correctly it was an earth creature. He couldn’t remember what it was called, but he knew that much. He hugged it in his arms, careful not to let the prickly, cheap material pinch between his elbows.

“Where to next?”

Wheeljack was pulling on his fin as they walked away. Starscream leaned over to get a better look at his face. “Wheeljack?

“Huh?” Wheeljack looked up. “Oh. Uh.” He shrugged. “I dunno. You wanna play another game? There’s plenty here.”

“Sure. Whatever you want. I’m just following your lead.”

Wheeljack continued to pull on his fin. “Right.”

“Are you nervous?”

“What?”

“Am I making you nervous.” Starscream stopped mid step. “You can tell me if I am.”

“No. What would make you think that?”

Starscream pointed at his hand. “You pull on your ear when you’re nervous.”

Wheeljack quickly removed his hand from his fin and replaced it on his thigh. “No,” he placed his hand on Starscream’s arm but just as quickly removed it. “I’m not nervous. Worried maybe. I didn’t plan a lot for this tour. I just don’t want you to be bored.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Starscream took a step closer. “I’m sure I’ll like wherever you take me. And look,” he presented his creature. “I’ve already won something,” he tucked it under his arm. “So I’m having a great time.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Wheeljack placed his hand on the small of Starscream’s back and pointed towards another stand. “You wanna play another game?”

“I’d love to.”

Starscream didn’t break anymore games. It took him a moment to get the hang of rings, and no time at all to get the hang of popping balloons with darts. After seven games they refused to take anymore of Wheeljack’s money or give Starscream anymore darts. Starscream turned his nose up at them and declared that if they didn’t want people to win then they should have rigged the games. Starscream got away with seven prizes regardless, but he wasn’t deterred from giving the stand workers a piece of his mind.

Wheeljack had to wrap his arms around Starscream’s waist and lift him off his feet to get him away from the stand. Starscream kicked for a second before relenting and instead elbowing Wheeljack in the shoulder to get him to let go. As soon as he was back on his feet Starscream brushed himself off and turned around. He scowled. “I don’t even want anymore prizes,” he claimed. “I just like popping those balloons.”

Wheeljack started walking further away, forcing Starscream to follow.

“I know you did. But you can do that anywhere. You wanna move on to something else?”

“If there’s nothing else to see here.”

Starscream opted to first drop off his prizes. He tucked all of his things into his subspace and cockpit and took off into the sky. He didn’t bother keeping sight of Wheeljack.

Starscream touched down on his stoop and headed inside. When he got into the apartment he found Thundercracker sitting at the table sipping on a cube of energon. Starscream’s wings fluttered as he closed the door behind him.

“Hello, Thundercracker.”

“Hey Starscream.”

Starscream started taking his pizes out of his subspace and arranging them on the couch. “Do you mind if I put these here for a while? I just stopped by to drop them off.”

Thundercracker shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me.”

Starscream walked up to the island. “I was wondering if you and Skywarp wanted to come out to the bar with me and Wheeljack tonight.”

Thundercracker lurched, nearly spitting his energon over the counter. Starscream took a step back. Thundercracker wiped his mouth and swallowed before coughing.

“Are you alright?” Starscream asked, leaning over to get a better look at his house mates face.

Thundercracker flapped his hand, the other slapping his chest. “Yeah. Yeah. I’m good I’m good,” he sat up straight. “You and Wheeljack, right?”

“Right.”

“I’ll ask Skywarp, but I know for sure that I wanna go. Just comm me, alright?”

“Sure. I’ll let you know,” Starscream skipped to the door. “Bye, Thundercracker!”

In the street Wheeljack lead them back into the city. He drove past more than one building that had beautiful gardens on the top of them so that Starscream could see. Wheeljack took detours, and the long ways around to show off the city as a whole. The new architectural styles wrought by the new introduction of diverse culture were a sight to behold. A sight Starscream had yet to see. Most of their time together had been spent inside or at the park. Overall Starscream stayed in his own little world, consisting of his work place, Thundercracker’s apartment, Wheeljack’s house.

Wheeljack took Starscream to a museum. When they touched down and stepped before the large, imposing, new building, Starscream bit his lip. He scanned the words above the archway and rubbed his taloned thumb against his knuckles. He looked at Wheeljack. “A history museum?”

“It’s a good one,” Wheeljack’s smile dropped when he looked at Starscream’s face. “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t know if a history museum will be good for me.”

“Oh.”

Starscream’s hands flexed at his sides. He forced himself to smile. “But I trust you,” he started going up the steps. “Let’s not waste any time.”

Wheeljack scurried up behind him. He grabbed his hand and tugged back, making them both stop. “We don’t have to. We can go somewhere else.”

Starscream tugged his hand out of Wheeljack’s. “No. It’s fine. We can do this,” he kept walking. “I can do this.”

Wheeljack made no further objections. The museum was huge. The building was made of a combination of stone and metal, all imported from Cybertron’s many trade partners. Starscream half sneered at the thought as he read the plaque bolted onto the front desk. Who in their right mind made a museum about Cybertron out of non-cybertronian materials? It was a dumb idea, if anything.

The floors were a smooth black stone, polished to a point Starscream could see his silhouette in it. Slate blue walls rose up around them. The museum consisted of many different halls. A hall of heroes, tragedy, the universe, Cybertron in general, and more. Each designated hall was on it’s own floor.

Starscream grabbed one of the complementary maps off the counter while Wheeljack finished paying. They shoved off into the abyss together, taking one of the many double doors.

“So, where do you wanna go first?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream squinted at the map, his claws piercing the flimsy paper. He hummed. “I want to see the hall of heroes,” he said, pointing at it on the map. “It’s upstairs.”

Wheeljack pulled on his fin. "Maybe something else first?"

Starscream scoffed. "What, does it feature Optimus Prime saving hordes of helpless cyber-kittens from a burning building?"

Wheeljack didn't respond. He retracted his mask and put on a sheepish smile.

"Really?" Starscream rolled his eyes. "And I thought museums were supposed to be objective."

Wheeljack shrugged. "Told from the victors."

Starscream folded up the map. "Nobody won that war, as far as I'm concerned. You cannot convince me otherwise."

"Considerin' we had a Deception ruler right after, I'm inclined to agree."

"Don't call me a Deception." Starscream skipped up the steps. "Come on, let's see this so called 'hall of heroes.'"

The second floor consisted entirely of statues and plaques of Cybertron’s greatest leaders and war heroes. Starscream noted that he was not among them, but Sentinel Prime was. He also noticed that among those who helped the war effort, none of the Wreckers were mentioned. The unit didn’t even get a placard declaring they did great things with a lack of specificity. The Autobots had never liked their dirty hands. Not even Kup, one of their oldest and most loyal soldiers, got a mention. Rodimus did, as did Ratchet, The Aerialbots, The Protectobots, Skyfire, and others.

Optimus Prime rose above them all, a great marble statue carved with some bots poor tired hands. He stood upon a pedestal bearing a flag of indistinguishable origin. Starscream nearly gagged at the sight of it. He settled for a sneer.

“Objective my aft,” he muttered.

Wheeljack came up beside him and joined him in staring up at the gaudy statue. Starscream let his eyes wander past the horrible statue. He quirked a brow. “Oh?” he said, striding past Optimus Prime to stand in front of a much more handsome figure. “Who do we have here?”

Wheeljack raced ahead. He tried to put his hand on Starscream’s back and steer him in a different direction, but Starscream was not to be moved.

“You have a statue in the Hall of Heroes?”

“No- well, yes,” Wheeljack shook his head. “But I didn’t know about it ‘till after the whole thing was already up.”

Starscream studied the statue. It was Wheeljack, ears and all. He held a gun of his own design in his hand, and had others sprung up around his legs. Bombs, inventions, and other things scattered about his feet, but mostly it was guns.

Wheeljack did not look at the statue.

“It’s a horrible likeness,” Starscream muttered. He drew his eyes away from the statue to better study the real Wheeljack, who still had his face turned away. Starscream brought a clawed finger to Wheeljack’s face and traced the outer edge of his retracted mask. “The real one is much more handsome.”

Wheeljack grabbed the hand. He rubbed his finger into the palm and pulled it away from his face. His touch lingered before he came to his senses and dropped it. “Let’s move on.”

Starscream turned on a heel and followed Wheeljack out of the room.

The next hall was pure history. From the colonies, to The Golden Age, to The Primes, Megatron’s revolution, the evolution of that revolution into a tirade. The adventures of the Lost Light, the Trial after Megatron’s return.

Starscream’s rule.

The museum had his coronary cape and crown in a glass case. Starscream stood in front of it for a while until he noticed his reflection in the glass. He threw a hand over his eyes and turned away. “No no no no no,” he muttered to himself. He grabbed Wheeljack from where he was reading something and pulled him out of the room. “Let’s move on.”

Wheeljack nearly tripped over himself. He steadied himself on Starscream’s arm as he was dragged along. The next exhibit over didn’t serve Starscream any better. It was a circular room with names rotating the walls, alternating between faces and symbols and images, displayed by hologram.

Right in the center of it was Megatron’s fusion cannon.

“Oh great, what’s this scrap now?” Starscream snapped, letting go of Wheeljack’s wrist. Wheeljack didn’t get an answer out before Starscream threw his head back, let out a loud groan, and marched out of the room with his eyes covered. Wheeljack gave chase. He found Starscream in one of the empty hallways between displays. He was crouched down with the balls of his hands over his eyes and his fingers spidered over the top of his head.

“Starscream?” Wheeljack took a knee beside him. “You okay?”

Starscream shook his head. He spoke into his knees. “I need a minute.”

Wheeljack stood up. “Okay. I’ll just be around the corner.”

Wheeljack went right where he said he would. Every once in a while he peaked back around to check on Starscream, but never reengaged.

When Starscream stood up and walked around to meet Wheeljack, he was wiping his eyes.

“Sorry about that.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “You don’t gotta apologize.” He reached to take Starscream’s hand but stopped himself. “You wanna get out of here?”

“No. I want to keep going. I want to see the rest of it.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. But maybe let’s go to an art museum next time.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

They continued on together and made it out alive. Wheeljack bought Starscream a little souvenir in the gift shop, and they found themselves holding hands on the way down the steps. Starscream gripped his trinket in one hand while the other squeezed Wheeljack’s.

“So, that was lovely,” Starscream said. “But I think I could use that drink now.”

“I’m with ya. Maybe we could see more of the city tomorrow?”

Starscream let go of Wheeljack’s hand and skipped ahead. “Maybe. Where’s the bar? I need to comm Thundercracker and Skywarp.”

“I’ll send ya the address.”

Starscream took off after the address had been sent to him. Wheeljack was close behind.

The bar wasn’t too far from Wheeljack’s house. It was a sizable privately owned place, only a couple streets down. It was Visages 2.0, apparently a second version of a bar that had been on the Lost Light. By the time they arrived the sun was below the buildings, giving everything a soft yellow hue. The neon above the door turned on as they walked down the steps and went inside.

The lighting was dim, which was to be expected. A large circular bar sat in the middle of the room. Light radiated out of it. All of the red booths lining the room had a light above them, and all of the circular tables on the floor had a small lanturn. The light chatter of patrons equaled the volume of the soft jazz player over the speakers. Starscream stode across the black floor and captured a booth while Wheeljack got them a couple of drinks.

When Thundercracker and Skywarp arrived Starscream waved them over to the booth. They sat on one end, leaving nowhere for Wheeljack to sit but besides Starscream. Out of the corner of his eyes Starscream spotted a familiar helm. He leaned over and saw exactly what he was expecting on the other side of the bar.

“Is- is that Optimus Prime?”

Wheeljack looked around. “Where?”

Starscream pointed. “Over there.”

Everyone looked to where he was pointing. Optimus’ antenna perked when he noticed them looking at him. He smiled and waved from across the bar. Everyone tentatively waved back.

They returned to their private conversation and silently elected never to look in that direction again.

Skywarp elbowed Thundercracker in the side. “Thundercracker, go get us drinks.”

Thundercracker frowned, but didn’t protest. Skywarp wiggled in his seat, staring at the pair before him. A wide toothless smile warped his lip, wide eyes completed the look. Starscream eyed him back, carefully taking sips of his fruity red drink.

“Skywarp.”

“Starscream.”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Perfectly fine. Why?”

“You look like you’ve busted a coil.”

Skywarp shrugged. He leaned back with a shrug. “What? I’m not allowed to look happy?”

“Happy is not what your face was doing.”

Thundercracker returned empty handed. Skywarp's smile dropped. He smacked him in the arm with the back of his hand. “Dude, what the hell?”

“What? I just got us a pitcher. They’re bringing it to the table.”

Starscream stopped mid sip. “A pitcher? We don’t need a pitcher.”

“Good, because I got two.”

“Why? That’s so much money, we’re not going to drink it all.”

“Why are you worried? Your boyfriend is loaded.”

Starscream’s wings flared. “He is not my boyfriend, and his having money does not mean you are entitled to use it.”

“Uh, yeah it does. Distribution of wealth? Ever heard of it?”

“Forcing someone to pay your bar tab is not a distribution of wealth.”

“Whatever, close enough. Not like he doesn’t do it.” Thundercracker muttered into his shoulder. “Hell, even I get a Wheeljack check every month.”

Starscream cocked his brow. “A what?”

Wheeljack leaned in between them. “Hey. Let’s talk about something else.”

Starscream looked at him. “What is a ‘Wheeljack Check’?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Nothin’, just a thing I set up. I have a buncha extra money, so pretty much anyone who wants a check gets one. If I can afford it.”

“So you literally give away all your money.”

Wheeljack didn’t answer right away. The pitcher arrived and Wheeljack refilled his half empty glass. He shrugged and downed almost the entire thing in one go. “So here’s the thing,” he said, slamming his glass back on the table. “I still make money from the weapons I built during the war. I give all that money away, I don’t want it. I pay everyone who works for me a whole hell of a lot, more than enough to live with. Plus pensions. And I keep payin’ ‘em more and more and more and puttin’ money in the retirement fund, and into their healthcare, and I still got all this money! And I already got a house, and energon is free, and I don’t wanna do nothing, so what am I gonna do?” He refilled his glass. “So now I just give it away.”

Starscream poured more high grade into his half full glass. “Hm. I had no idea.” his wings perked. “Oh, Thundercracker. Do you know if the room above yours is still available?”

Thundercracker shrugged. “Dunno. Haven’t checked since he told me it was. I wouldn’t be surprised if it is, it’s just one room. Why? Thinking of moving off my couch?”

“I was certainly considering it. I can’t live on a couch forever.” Starscream took a long sip of his drink. As soon as he put the cup back down Skywarp started filling his glass. Starscream watched him do it with an annoyed flick of his wing, but didn’t stop him. Starscream swigged the pure high grade and covered the top of his glass before Skywarp could fill it up again.

“Wheeljack, could you please get me another one of these?” Starscream asked.

“Sure, no problem.”

As soon as Wheeljack was gone Starscream turned a scowl to his friends. “What do you two think you’re doing?” he spat.

“Just having a drink,” Thundercracker said. “Like you asked us to.”

“No, you two are scheming. Don’t think after 1000 years I can’t spot two idiots scheming. If you didn’t want to come to spend time with us then leave. I’m not going to deal with your slag, or whatever it is you think you’re doing.”

“Wow, harsh, screamer-”

“Don’t call me that.”

“What, we’re not allowed to have a good time together?”

“I swear to Primus, if you do anything to sabotage my friendship with Wheeljack, I’ll put myself back in prison.”

Thundercracker’s casual expression dropped to horror. As soon as Wheeljack returned Starscream put his smile back on. He thanked Wheeljack for the drink and scooted over a little so he could sit down. Wheeljack refilled his glass from the pitcher. He took one sip and let out a sigh. “Dang, Thundercracker, you got some strong stuff.”

Thundercracker flashed a smile, carefully watching Starscream’s scowling face. “Uh. Sure did. Heh.”

Wheeljack’s fins flashed. He put his hand over Starscream’s. “I forget, do you work tomorrow?”

“No, don’t worry. If I drink too much I’ll have plenty of time for a hangover.”

Thundercracker couldn’t stop the smile from moving on to his face.

“Are you a lightweight?” Wheeljack asked Starscream.

“Pfft. No. I can take my fair share.”

Skywarp and Thundercracker exchanged a sly look. Starscream didn’t miss it. He side eyed them, but said nothing.

The evening went on.

Starscream and Wheeljack certainly weren’t lightweights, but as the night went on, and the conversation emerged, Starscream and Wheeljack stopped paying attention to Thundercracker and Skywarp refilling their glasses. It wasn’t long before they were sufficiently tipsy, and Thundercracker and Skywarp weren’t. They were sober, and ready for their aspiration to come to fruition.

Starscream didn’t slur when he was drunk, but he did lack any sort of filter. Wheeljack was a quiet drunk who mostly only spoke when spoken to. At one point Starscream stared at Wheeljack for a long time, until Wheeljack put a hand on his own face and asked what he was looking at.

“Is there something on my face?”

“You know,” Starscream said. “You’re the handsomest person I’ve ever met.”

Wheeljack gasped. “No”

“Yes. You’re beautiful.”

“Stop it.”

“I’m serious. And if anyone- if anyone wants to tell you something else,” he pointed at himself with his thumb. “Just call me. I’ll take care of it.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“Don’t even worry about it. Don’t. Don’t even worry about it. I’ll take care of it.”

“You can’t kill a man.”

“I’ll take care of it.”

“You gotta tell me what you would do. I don’t want you to go back to jail.”

“No it’s fine, I’ll take care of it.”

“No, you gotta tell me what you’d do.”

“I’d probably start making out with you.”

Wheeljack’s eyes went wide. He drew back. “Really?”

“I mean yeah, if it was okay.”

“Wow.”

“Because, you know, I’m the hottest person I know,” he twirled his finger around. “I’m pretty sure I’m the hottest person all of you know. So just think about it. If some idiot called you ugly, and the hottest person on the planet started making out with you,” Starscream shrugged. “Then who’s the fool?”

Thundercracker sat up stalk straight. “Ya know what. I don’t think Wheeljack is that good looking.”

Starscream pointed at him. “I know you’re lying.”

“Nope. Since you’re a little drunk, I may as well say it. I really don’t know what you see in him. He is not that good looking.”

Wheeljack frowned. “Ouch, Thundercracker.” he nudged Starscream in the side. “Do you wanna keep true to your promise?”

Starscream turned fully to Wheeljack. “Absolutely.”

Wheeljack didn’t get another word out before Starscream’s lips were on his. They squeezed each other tight and toppled back into the booth. Thundercracker and Sywarp gave each other a high five. After a few more minutes of enjoying the spectacle they stood up and grabbed the two love birds out of the booth.

“Let’s get you two home,” Thundercracker said, ignoring the confused look on Wheeljack’s face as he was pried off of Starscream.

Starscream didn’t protest when he was hauled to his feet by Skywarp. Wheeljack wouldn’t move until Starscream was moving. As soon as they were reunited they clung to each other as they were walked out of the bar and down the street. Outside Starscream pecked Wheeljack’s head with kisses between telling Thundercracker he would be staying at Wheeljack’s for the night.

“Alright, just get there safe. And call in the morning.”

Starscream didn’t answer, his lips where back on Wheeljack’s.

The journey home was short, and riddled with touches and kisses, and mumbles. As soon as they were inside Wheeljack’s house the temperature cooled a bit, with a passionate make out session dying down to lips lingering on lips while hands groped whatever sensitive part of plating they could find. Wheeljack squeezed a handful of Starscream’s aft, drawing a squeak,.

“Was that okay?” Wheeljack muttered into his chin.

“MmHm.”

“Do you wanna go upstairs?”

“MmHm.”

They stumbled up the stairs, and into one of the many dark bedrooms. Starscream fell back into the berth and let Wheeljack climb over him. Wheeljack had his knees tucked up by his elbows, his crotch against Starscream’s. He riddled Starscream’s face and neck with little kisses while Strascream hugged him around the shoulders.

"Wheeljack?"

"Hm?"

"Wheeljack?"

"Hm?"

"I haven't interfaced in a million years."

Wheeljack stopped his assault of kisses. "Oh." He looked Starscream in the face. "Why?"

Starscream burst into tears. "Because I'm ugly!"

"I think maybe- we had a war somewhere in there." Wheeljack slurred. He rubbed his cheek against Starscream's. "Please don't cry. It freaks me out. You're hot," he wrapped his arms around Starscream's waist and rested his head on his chest. "You're. You're so hot. You make the sun look like a rock. Like- like a cold rock."

Starscream sniffled. "You're just saying that to be nice."

"No I think it."

"I don't really wanna interface."

"Ya wanna cuddle?"

Starscream nodded. "Yeah. Let's cuddle."

“Okay.”

Wheeljack relaxed and rolled over. Starscream turned onto his side. They wrapped up in eachothers arms and fell asleep.


	4. Frag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so predictable.

Starscream awoke slowly, his mind waking before his body. Heavy, warm limbs remained limp, letting the weight of a soft berthpad pull them in. Any ache he might have had was gone, sucked out by the stuff plush beneath his struts. He flexed his wings against the berth. They nearly lifted him off his back, and probably would have, if not for the weight on his chest. It wasn’t much of a weight, but it seemed enough. Starscream’s hands flexed. One caught the smooth sheets, the other skidded across worn paint. A soft voice caught his ear.

“Awake?”

Starscream hummed. He barely opened his mouth. “Five more minutes.” A cold, rigid, thing, rubbed against his neck.

“You can have all the time ya want.”

Starscream chuckled. He hooked his leg over Wheeljack’s. “What time is it?”

“Dunno. But who cares?”

One of Starscream’s optics split open. He lulled his head to the side until his cheek met Wheeljack’s. “We got a little drunk last night, didn’t we?”

Wheeljack’s body jumped with a mirthless laugh. “More than a little.”

“Hmm. Part of me thinks maybe that’s what they wanted.” Starscream closed his eye. “I should have known. The moment Skywarp brought out the pitchers.”

"Fraggers."

"I don't know if I mind." Starscream took a deep vent, rubbing the tip of his nose into Wheeljack’s finial. “You know, we could start out where we left off. If you wanted.”

That prompted Wheeljack to move. He shifted onto his elbows so he could look at Starscream’s smirking face.

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “You bein’ serious?”

Starscream nodded. “Mm-hm. If you want.” He reached both hands up and grasped Wheeljack’s face. A talon tickled the vague seam of Wheeljack’s mask and it slipped away. They were both hesitant at first. Their lips barely brushed, merely testing the waters of affection. When it seemed safe they both dove, pulling forward into a soft series of kisses, none lasting more than a second or two.

After a little while Wheeljack broke away and ducked. “Frag,” he whispered into the crook of Starscream’s neck.

Starscream frowned. “What?”

“We can’t interface.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t have a condom.”

“Oh. That won’t be a problem.”

“Heh,” Wheeljack shook his head, rolling onto his back. “No, it might be a problem.”

Starscream sat up on his elbow. “Why? Are you diseased?”

“No. I just know my pull out game is weak, and yours is absolutely weak, since you ain’t done nothin in a million years.”

Starscream hummed, sliding his knee up Wheeljack’s thigh. “I don’t care if you cum inside me.”

“I’m worried about what follows.”

“Oooh,” Starscream crawled to his knees and slid into Wheeljack’s lap. “Your worried about sparklings. Do you have a gestation chamber?”

"No."

Starscream’s wings fluttered. “Well have I got news for you.” He leaned down and whispered right in Wheeljack’s ear. “I don’t have a gestation chamber. So we can frag and merge all we want and not have to worry about a damn thing.”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow, his hands wandering to grip Starscream’s thighs. “Well, you could still get sparked if we merge.”

Starscream flapped his hand. “I had a permanent inhibitor installed ages ago.”

“And it still works?”

“Last time I checked.”

Wheeljack cocked a brow. “A million years ago?”

“When I last went to the doctor.”

“Which was?”

“Right before I got out of prison.”

“Oh.”

“So are we game?”

Wheeljack squeezed the thighs in his hand, a cheeky smile spreading onto his face. “I am if you are.”

“Excellent,” Starscream purred, sitting all the way back up. He sighed, rubbing his closed panel against Wheeljack’s codpiece. “I’ve wanted to do this for a while. If you don’t mind, I want to get spiked. I haven’t had a good spiking in who knows how long.”

“A million years.”

“Primus, the things I say when I’m drunk.” Starscream’s spinal strut tingled when his panel hit just the right spot. “I don’t even know if I remember how.”

Wheeljack held up his hand. “There’s a few ways,” he made a circle with two fingers and stuck another finger through it. ‘We got this,” he pushed his two pointer fingers together. “And this.” He rubbed the edges of two circles together. “Or this.”

Starscream laughed, his wings jumping with his chest. He stifled his laugh and tried to speak. “Is this- are we doing interface education now? Listen I know it’s been a while, but I’ve accidentally walked in on my fair of mechs fragging. I think I know my stuff.”

“Oh, frag, you know what we need? Lube.”

“No, no we don’t. Want to hear something embarrassing about me?”

“Yes, absolutely, I would love to.”

Starscream stopped moving. “I create an ungodly amount of lubricant. Think of the average amount of lubricant an average bot produces and triple it. It’s disgusting.”

“That sounds fake.”

“I swear to Primus. I can’t even masturbate, it just becomes a mess. I tried it once in Thundercracker’s bathroom, then he knocked, and I nearly lost it. I was knocking shit over with my wings trying to clean up. I haven’t masturbated since.”

Wheeljack laughed so hard he was trying to roll over. Starscream squeezed his thighs together so he couldn’t get away.

“Oh my god,” Wheeljack wheezed. “Did you do it? Did you clean it all up? Where the hell were you even doin’ it?”

“On the floor.”

Wheeljack snorted, gasping for vents. “Why were you on the floor?”

“Where the hell else was I supposed to be? I live on a fragging couch. I was not about to start going at it on the couch.” Starscream opened his panel. “Could you imagine that? The mess.”

Wheeljack’s thumbs absently wandered to Starscream’s node. “You got a pretty valve. I like the lights.”

“Thank you.”

“Wanna see mine?”

“Yes,” Starscream scooted back a little so he could see when Wheeljack retracted his panel. Starscream cocked his head. “Do you have mods?”

“No, none. Ain’t it pretty?”

Starscream pushed the folds apart. “There’s lights on the inside of the folds. That’s amazing. What the frag.” He laughed. “It’s funny that they match the color of your fins.”

Wheeljack spread his legs. “Ain’t that cool?”

“I think it’s prettiest valve I’ve ever seen.”

Wheeljack’s spike suddenly sprung from its housing. “Sorry. It was startin’ to hurt.”

Starscream crawled back up. “I’ll have plenty of time to admire your valve some other time. I hope.” He took the spike in his hand. “I hope you’re not expecting me to suck this thing.”

“I have zero expectations.”

“Okay, let’s not go that far.”

“I just mean I don’t expect you to do anything specific. I’m just here to have fun.”

Starscream crawled all the way back up and planted a kiss on Wheeljack’s mouth. “I still need a minute.”

“To make lube?”

“Yes. It might make a mess, but it still takes a minute.” Starscream spread his legs and rubbed his valve folds over the ridges of Wheeljack’s spike. “I might need a little fingering. I haven’t interfaced in a very long time.”

“A million years.”

“Yes, a million years.” Starscream huffed. “Primus, this feels good. Did it always feel this good?”

“I’m not really the person to ask.”

“Oh right- heh- it’s been 700 years for you, right?”

“Still not as bad as a million.”

“I’ll show you a million years.” Starscream rubbed at his node. He paused to slip a finger in his valve.

Wheeljack’s hands flexed against his thigh. “May I?”

“Oh hell yes, give me those rough working hands.”

Wheeljack chuckled. With his thumbs he rubbed at the plump exterior node while two fingers played with the valve ring. Starscream rolled his pelvis forward to make it easier. He sat up on his knees and braced himself on Wheeljack’s abdomen.

“What the hell are you looking for down there?” Starscream asked, gripping Wheeljack’s wrist. “There’s one hole.”

“I’m tryn’a get you ready. Let me have my process.”

“Put a finger in me.”

“You are so impatient.” But Wheeljack did as he was told. “Yer really tight.”

Starscream cringed. “Maybe a little slower- ow.”

Wheeljack’s hand stopped. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just give it a minute. I’ll loosen up.”

“Okay, just let me know if I’m hurtin’ ya. I know it’s been a while. And that wasn’t a joke this time.” Wheeljack briefly took his hand away so he could sit up. “Let me get in a better position. I like sittin’ up when I do it in this position.” As soon as he was ready he got back to what he was doing.

Starscream planted his hands on Wheeljack’s shoulders. Wheeljack used his free hand to grab Starscream’s aft and give it a squeeze. Starscream hummed, pressing their bodies together. “This feels good,” he sighed into the top of Wheeljack’s head.

A dribble of lubricant trickled down Wheeljack’s finger, followed by another, and another. When Wheeljack removed his hand it made a squelching sound. Without even thinking he licked the stray lube off his finger.

“Primus you’re hot,” Starscream vented.

“I think all systems are go,” Wheeljack said, replacing both of his hands on Starscream’s aft.

Starscream looked over his shoulder, then between his legs. “Where’s your spike,” he grabbed the spike from between his legs and lined himself up. Wheeljack held it in place while Starscream lowered himself down.

As the spike sunk past the rim, the calipers eased up to accommodate it. Starscream sighed, his claws digging into Wheeljack’s chest. As soon as he realized what he was doing, Starscream went ridgid.

“I’m sorry,” he squeaked, pulling his hands away.

Wheeljack grabbed his wrists. “No, it’s okay. It doesn’t hurt.”

Starscream hesitantly replaced his hands on Wheeljack’s chest. His claws tickled the shallow pierce marks. Starscream sank the rest of the way down and stayed seated.

“Wheeljack?”

“Yeah?”

“I-” Starscream’s jaw clenched. “I really trust you.” He traced the symbol on Wheeljack’s chest. “Enough to give my body to you. This- I haven’t felt like this in a very long time.” Starscream’s wings flicked. He looked at his own hands. “”I-um- I really don’t want this to be a one time thing.”

For a moment nobody moved.

Starscream went stiff. “If that sounds stupid-”

“No,” Wheeljack’s hand traveled up until he wrapped his arms around Starscream’s waist. “No. No. This ain’t gonna be a one time thing.” He strained his neck so he could kiss Starscream under the chin. Starscream melted under the touch, letting himself fall for the assault of kisses to his neck and face. “I’m gonna take you on dates, and go with you on yer lunch break. Take walks in the park, and have lazy days in and just lay in bed for a long time. And we’ll make love whenever we want to.”

Starscream smiled, pressing his face into Wheeljack’s. “We should get on with making love for the first time, don’t you think?”

Wheeljack laughed. “Yeah, maybe.”

Starscream wrapped his arms around Wheljack’s head and squeezed. They held fast to eachother, and started to move. One of Wheeljack's hands returned to Starscream's aft, encouraging him up and down. Their bodies rocked together in a rhythm. Starscream's hips met every thrust.

When Wheeljack climaxed he went stiff, his arms locking around his partner and he knees bending to meet wings. Starscream squeezed his knees together, twitching with the twitch of the spike spilling into him. He sighed.

"I still need a minute," he muttered.

"Spike ain't goin anywhere anytime soon."

Starscream took another moment to compose himself. As he started to sit up, his hands gripped the edge of Wheeljack's chest plate.

"Okay," Starscream grumbled. He lowered himself back down, taking a moment to get back into the same rhythm as before. It didn't take long for him to reach his climax. He clamped down around the spike, wings shuddering on his back. A tingle flowed from his spine to his fingertips. Starscream went limp, right into his lover’s waiting embrace.

"I liked that," Starscream vented. "We should do that again."

Wheeljack nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, we should."

"I'm just going to rest here. For a minute."

Wheeljack looked down at the space between them. Sure enough, there was a puddle of Starscream's lubricant pooled in his lap.

"You weren't kiddin' about the lube."

"I told you. Starscream sat up. "We should probably clean up. I don't like cuddling in my own mess."

"Yeah, probably a good idea."

"Shower?"

"Yeah."

Starscream stood up first, careful not to disengage himself too quickly. He climbed off the berth and waited.

As soon as Wheeljack moved the puddle of lubricant poured into the berth. The remaining dribbled down his thighs. "Damn. You really weren't exaggerating.

Starscream his half his face with one hand. "It's so gross. I'm sorry."

"Aw, come on," Wheeljack took his hand. "It's not gross. And hey, saves us an expense. We'll never have to buy lube again."

"What if I want to spike you?"

"Then we'll just use yours."

Starscream made a face. "I don't know about that."

The shower was more than big enough for two. Wheeljack flipped on the water and pulled Starscream into a hug. They made out under the spray for a few minutes. Starscream's hand wandered down Wheeljack's body until his fingers met the still exposed valve.

"Gettin' frisky already?" Wheeljack muttered.

"I want to do something."

Starscream twisted them and backed Wheeljack up to the wall.

"Good thing we're already in the shower."

Starscream chuckled, sinking to his knees. He grabbed the back of Wheeljack's hips and pulled them forward. Starscream gave the exterior node a little kiss.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah," Wheeljack vented. "But no one's touched it in a while to it might be-" his vents hitched. "Sensitive."

"I'll be gentle."

Starscream ran his tongue over the edge of the folds. He massaged circles into Wheeljack's thighs, prompting him to spread his legs. Wheeljack complied, relaxing under the soft touch. A warm tongue teased his valve ring, just barely penetrating the slit. Wheeljack tried to keep his hands on the wall. Every shudder sent him further and further down.

Starscream abandoned the valve ring and replaced his lips on the node. He sucked the hard little bead while flicking at it with the tip of his tongue. He opened his mouth and licked at the sensitive lights lining the inside of Wheeljack's folds.

"Primus," Wheeljack vented. He moaned, trying to bite his lip to stifle his sound. His hand gripped Starscream's shoulders in a desperate attempt to find purchase. Wheeljack went rigid, his legs closing around Starscream head as he overloaded. Starscream nipped and kissed at the tender valve, helping him ride through it.

Wheeljack slid all the way to the floor so he was at eye level with Starscream's smiling face. Wheeljack spread his arms, inviting his partner to join him. Starscream crawled into Wheeljack's arms, bringing kisses with him.

"I think I'll just stay here a minute," Wheeljack vented, letting his head lull to the side. "Whew. You really take it all out of me."

"Heh. Literally." Starscream reached up and grabbed a bottle of soap from the basket hanging above the handle. "We should probably wash so we can cuddle in a real bed."

"Oh yeah, that's what we came here to do, ain't it?"

Starscream chuckled. "That is normally what showers are for." He poured a handful of soap into his palm and wiped it on his thigh. Without a second thought he poured the soap right onto Wheeljack's exposed array.

"Fragger-!" Wheeljack swore, flinching so hard he hit his head on the wall. "Cold. That was cold," he rubbed his head. "Ow."

"Sorry." Starscream said, not sounding sorry at all. "You didn't seem to be taking action."

"You could warn a guy."

"You literally watched me do it."

Wheeljack closed his panel and carefully tucked his softening spike back in it's housing. He stood up, grabbed a cloth from the hole in the wall, and started scrubbing himself down.

Starscream rubbed the soap into his plating with his hands, not bothering to ask for a cloth. They rinsed off together and half-heartedly dried off.

Starscream sighed, long and high. "I want to lay in bed all day. I think." He wrapped his arms around Wheeljack's neck and pressed their chests together. "With my lover."

"I was thinkin' the same thing."

Hanging off one another, they stumbled to Wheeljack's bedroom. His was the most modest bedroom in the house, but it's berth was no less soft.

Starscream groaned, laying down on his back. "There's no blanket on this berth."

Wheeljack went to the closet and returned with a comforter, which he dumped right onto Starscream's limp frame. Starscream chuckled, pulling the blanket off his face. He wrapped himself up and extended an arm.

"Come here, lover. I'm cold."

Wheeljack laughed, climbing into the berth. He tugged the bundle of Starscream into his arms and nuzzled his face until he giggled.

"Yer cold? Really?"

"I need your warmth."

Wheeljack held tight. "I'll keep ya warm."

"Thank you, lover."

"You're welcome, lover."

They laid there for an hour, bathing in each other’s warmth. Every once in a while, when their eyes met, they shared a brief kiss and a soft smile. When they got tired of resting they turned onto their backs and leaned their heads together.

"I'm glad Skywarp and Thundercracker are idiots." Starscream muttered.

"Me too." Wheeljack's legs shuffled. "I been thinkin' about askin' you out in a proper date. But I didn't think you- ya know- liked me like this."

"I think I liked you like this since the day we bumped into eachother.”

“Man, we are so stupid.”

“Only when it comes to each other. But think about it, we did get there.”

“That’s true. We did get there. After getting drunk off our afts.”

“Sometimes that’s what it takes.” Starscream’s fingers curled around Wheeljack’s. “People are honest when they’re drunk.”

“Heh. Not totally honest.”

Starscream furrowed his brow. “What do you mean? I spilled my spark to you.”

“You also said I’m the handsomest person you ever met, and I know that ain’t true.”

Starscream rolled onto his side. “What are you talking about? Of course I meant that. Primus, Jackie, you have no idea how many times I stared at you for an inappropriate amount of time just admiring your looks.”

“What? You never did that.”

“How could you not notice? I did it all the time. And I mean all the time. When we were at the museum, half of my time was spent just staring at you.”

Wheeljack’s hand squeezed the blanket over his lap. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Starscream sat up and straddled Wheeljack’s lap. “I’ll tell you how beautiful you are everyday if I have to. And even after you believe me, I’ll keep telling you how beautiful you are.”

Wheeljack tucked his chin into his chest, looking at anything but Starscream. “Yer makin’ me blush. Oh man.”

Starscream leaned down and took Wheeljack by the cheeks. “Your face is warm.”

“I know it is.”

Starscream gave him a kiss on the nose. “I want to make you feel good. Not just physically. I want you to feel good about yourself when you’re around me.”

Wheeljack smiled. “I want that to. I think I’m almost there.” His smile fell. “It’s just kinda hard lookin’ in the mirror everyday and seein’ these scars. Just when I’m startin’ to feel good, I’m reminded of why I feel bad.”

Starscream leaned down and dotted Wheeljack’s scared lips with kisses. “I love your scars. I think they add to the charm.” He pressed his lips into the corner of Wheeljack’s mouth. They lingered, noses brushing cheeks, lips close enough to tickle with vents, but not touching. “I want to merge with you.”

Wheeljack rubbed circles into Starscream’s thighs with his thumbs. “We can do that.”

Starscream ran the pad of his thumb over Wheeljack’s chest until he found the faint seam. “I haven’t merged with anyone since before the war.”

“It’s really intimate, I’m not surprised.”

Starscream chuckled. “You know, this reminds me I still need to find a therapist.”

Wheeljack cocked a brow. “I don’t think that’s a good sign.”

“No,” Starscream pushed himself up so he could see Wheeljack’s face. “I don’t merge because I don’t trust people. But I trust you. My therapist helped me with my trust issues.”

“I can see the train of thought.”

Starscream planted a soft kiss on Wheeljack’s cheek. “Maybe you can help me with that, someday. Finding a new therapist, I mean.”

“I bet I could.”

“Right now I want to concentrate on this.”

“Been a while since I merged too. More than 700 years.”

“Do you remember the last person you merged with?”

Wheeljack leaned his head back, trying to think. “Uh- ya know. Now that I think about it. I can’t. It was sometime during the war. I was struggling. I think I just wanted to feel something.”

Starscream’s optics dimmed. He dipped into Wheeljack’s neck, mouthing at the sensitive cables. Wheeljack’s hand trailed up and down, tracing invisible patterns onto the face of Starscream’s wings.

Starscream pulled back. He pressed their foreheads together and squeezed his eyes shut. His chest split open. Light came bleeding out of the narrow gap.

Wheeljack activated his own chest, disengaging at a similarly ginger pace. They stopped moving, their hands resting edge to edge on the berth. Starscream’s pinky twitched, rubbing at Wheeljack’s knuckle. Their vents were heavy, shuttering in and out as the gaps in their chests grew wider. Tendrils bled from the opening, yellow light reaching for blue. Wheeljack closed his eyes.

As soon as the light touched, a sensation bolted through both of their systems. It was a strange sensation, Unfamiliar, but utter ecstasy. It were as if weights had been stuck to their limbs, and fingers were needling their way across their armour. Wheeljack’s hands instinctively grabbed onto Starscream’s arms and clamped on. Nearly tight enough to dent metal.

The tendrils intertwined, curling around each other as if solid entities. Starscream released a heavy vent, blowing hot air onto his partner. The shock was nearly enough to pull Wheeljack away from the sensation, but the merge overrode anything he might have felt beyond it. Starscream’s legs squeezed together, his claws making holes in the sheet. The tendrils traveled down all the way to the opposite spark. As soon as they touched, the already overwhelming sensation came down on them tenfold.

Starscream’s wings flapped, the rest of his frame going rigid. The intensity, the weight, the tingling, it all stopped suddenly. Both of their optics sputtered with static. A cold sensation painted up their spines. The berth disappeared from below them and the air became thick. Not suffocatingly so, but in a pleasant way. As if they were floating. Where their frames touched, they melted, two bodies molding into one.

Starscream and Wheeljack had no idea how long they were merged. The sparks receded on their own, slowly unraveling and retreating back to their home. As soon as Starscream’s chest closed he collapsed. Wheeljack’s chest hardly got the opportunity to shut before it was met with a clatter of limp seeker.

“Oh my god,” Starscream vented, hardly able to get the words out. He swallowed the dryness in his throat. “Oh my god.”

Wheeljack’s vents were quick and heavy. “That was-”

“Amazing.”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah. Damn. I don’t remember it feelin’ like that.”

“Wheeljack?” Starscream sat up on wobbly limbs.

“Hm?”

“I’ve never merged before.”

“You never- Star.”

“I know-” Starscream sat up.

“You should have told me.” Wheeljack wrapped Starscream up before he could get away.

Starscream stared at him with a pout. Wheeljack cocked his head and waited for him to speak. Starscream whined, burying his head in Wheeljack’s neck.

“Ey, what’s wrong?”

Starscream shook his head. “I don’t know. I just feel weird all of a sudden.”

“You feel sick?”

“No, not-” Starscream curled in. “No not sick, just weird. Really tired.”

Wheeljack rubbed between his wings. “Sometimes a merge can do that. Takes all the energy out of you.”

Starscream didn’t hear anymore. His entire body went limp, giving into post-merge fatigue. Wheeljack chuckled, drawing the blanket up over Starscream’s shoulder.

* * *

That morning was not the end of their love making. As soon as Starscream woke up he was ravenous with desire, and planted himself in Wheeljack’s lap for a post-nap interface session. They proceeded to frag in the bathtub, on Wheeljack’s desk, and at night, on the couch while watching a movie downstairs. As they prepared to go to bed Starscream was still biting at Wheeljack’s fins and dotting his cheeks with kisses.

“One more?” Starscream muttered into the side of his lover’s head. “To lull me to sleep.”

“Your libido is seriously something.“

“I don’t know what it is. All of a sudden I want you to frag me on every available surface.”

Wheeljack wrapped both arms around Starscream. “As much as I love making a mess outta you, we just took a shower, and I am so comfortable, and so tired.”

Starscream pouted, but didn’t protest. “You’re right,” he relented. “I think I’ve had my fill for the night.” He smiled. “Can I at least get a kiss.”

Wheeljack smiled back. “A’course.” He planted a soft peck on Starscream’s eager lips. Starscream giggled, cuddling up and closing his eyes.

They began to drift off, taking in the soft berth below and the warm body beside. Thoughts curled into balls and bounced around, hardly phasing the tired bots, and instead of worries, prompted dreams.

Well. Mostly.

“Frag,” Starscream whispered.

Wheeljack cracked an optic open. “Hm?”

“I forget to text Thundercracker.”

“Just do it now real quick.”

Starscream took out his phone. He squinted into the light as he sent his roommate a quick text, then tucked the phone back in his subspace. When it went off, he ignored it. “It’s fine,” he muttered. “I’m sure he’s just yelling at me.”

Wheeljack kissed the top of his head. “Go to sleep.”

Starscream’s cheek squished against Wheeljack’s chest. “Don’t tell me what to do.” His mouth dropped open and he began to snore.

Wheeljack took a deep vent and closed his eyes.

* * *

Starscream hummed, taking two pills out and popping them in his mouth. He took a gulp of energon and puffed out a refreshing vent. A pair of arms slid around his waist. A kiss landed on his wings.

“You’re up early.”

Starscream’s wings fluttered, nearly smacking Wheeljack in the head. “Oops,” Starscream turned around. “Sorry. Automatic reaction.”

“You seem very chipper this morning.”

Starscream hummed. “Yes, that usually happens after a good lay. Or many, if I recall.”

Wheeljack chuckled, gripping Starscream’s hips. “Right.” he wrapped his arms all the way around to pull them flush together. Starscream wrapped his arms around his neck and accepted the incoming kiss.

“Mph,” Starscream pulled away. “I have to go to work.”

Wheeljack’s winglets drooped. “Really?”

“Yes. But why don’t you come visit me on my lunch break. My treat this time.”

Wheeljack’s eyes went bright. “Sure, I’d love to.”

“Wonderful,” Starscream planted one last kiss before slipping out of Wheeljack’s arms. “Now I have to leave. I’ll text you.”

Wheeljack walked him out and waved goodbye. “Have a nice day at work.”

“See you tonight?”

“Maybe. I might have a dinner with some big wigs.”

Starscream pouted. He shrugged. “Okay. I’ll see you when I see you then.” He wiggled his finger over his shoulder. “Ta-ta.” He walked all the way to the sidewalk before taking off, leaving a puff of smoke in his wake. Wheeljack waved the wisps away as he closed the door.

* * *

Starscream wore a smile for more than half the day. He went about work as usual, sorting and organizing and delivering files. As his lunch break approached he texted Wheeljack and asked if he was coming for lunch. A few seconds later he received a response that made the smile fall off his face. Apparently Wheeljack had an emergency meeting with some of their reps and had to take off for Kaon. He promised to treat Starscream to a nice date as soon as he got back.

The smile returned to Starscream’s face. He wished Wheeljack good luck at his meeting and sent a little heart to top it off. While he could stay at Wheeljack’s tonight, and swim in the warm sheets of a real bed, Starscream didn’t want to feel that alone. Sleeping in a big empty house didn’t seem very appealing.

After work Starscream walked around for a while. He bought himself a little cake in the sweet shop down the street, and returned home to eat half of it. The city was back lit by the orange-yellow glow of the evening. Starscream sat on the park bench in front of the pond and ate his cake, admiring the stupid birds digging their nests into the bushes. He ended up eating more than half, and only put it down after convincing himself that he’d want some tomorrow.

Starscream took a deep vent and smiled, reveling in the sweet clean air. By now Thundercracker was probably home. Skywarp could be there too. The content smile on Starscream’s lips turned into a sharp smirk at the thought of relaying all of his and Wheeljack’s escapades. Not that admitting that Thundercracker was right would be anything close to satisfying, but watching them wince and blush would be worth it.

Starscream stood from his bench and went inside the house. Just as he suspected, tweedledee and tweedledum were sitting at the counter sipping cubes of energon. Starscream hummed a little tune, sticking his cake in the fridge.

“Good evening,” he chirped. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to catch the look they threw at each other. Starscream twisted around and began to stalk around the island. “How was your day, you two?”

Thundercracker shrugged. “Uneventful.” He smirked. “So,” he tried to hide his smile behind the rim of his cube. “How was the other night?”

Starscream pursed his lip and cocked a brow, feigning innocence. “Oh, the other night?” He couldn’t help his smirk. “The other night? I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

Thundercracker shoved him in the arm. “Don’t kid. You had your hands all over him.”

“Oh, that other night,” Starscream’s eyes went sharp. “We made out in a bed then fell asleep after I cried my eyes out about being ugly.”

Skywarp and Thundercracker only blinked at him. They glanced at eachother.

“Oh,” Thundercracker said. “Uh-”

“And the next morning he fragged me silly.”

Starscream was shoved on both sides then, Skywarp and Thundercracker hollering their frustration. Starscream only laughed. He swatted their flailing hands away and started counting on his fingers. “In the berth, in the shower, on the couch, in the tub, on his desk. Primus, did he ruin me.” He wiggled his eyebrow. “And damn, did it feel good.”

“No wonder you stayed two nights, damn. He can really go at it, can’t he?”

Starscream nodded, biting his lip and flapping his wings at the thought of it.

Thundercracker cocked a brow. “And you two are…?”

Starscream stood up straight, smiling. “Going on a date as soon as he gets back from Kaon.”

Skywarp’s wings sprang up. “Hold on, he fragged and fled? Are you kidding me?”

Starscream’s wings dropped, his smile falling. “He didn’t do it on purpose. He had an emergency meeting.”

Skywarp sneered. “Sounds like he’s just got another fuck buddy to me.”

Strscream scowled. “Why would you say something like that? The last thing I need is either of you making me feel paranoid about my relationship. Wheeljack is sweet, and I like him a lot. If you thought he was so untrustworthy why would you so adamantly push me towards him?”

Skywarp’s wings flicked. He frowned with half his mouth and crossed his arms. “I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry. Wheeljack is a good guy.”

“Thank you.”

Skywarp took in a deep vent and huffed. “So,” he looked around. “Wanna get a drink? Little celebration?”

Starscream shook his head. “I think I’ll pass. I have work tomorrow. Thank you, though.”

Skywarp looked to Thundercracker. “You down?”

Thundercracker shrugged. “Sure. We were successful, that’s something to celebrate.”

“Hell yeah.”

Skywarp and Thundercracker climbed off their stools and wished Starscream weak goodbyes. As soon as they were gone Starscream’s smile fell off. He plopped himself down on the couch. There was an ache in his spark, a light sting. He cringed when the ache trailed up his spine and made his limbs heavy. Before he knew it there was a pressure behind his eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks.

An all too familiar feeling washed over him. He squeezed his knees together, covered his face with his hands, and wailed.

* * *

“I need to find a new therapist. I really really need to find a new therapist.”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “What happened?”

Starscream poked at his ice cream, his brows jumping. “I had a complete breakdown the other night. I don’t know what caused it. Just complete breakdown.”

“Are you okay?”

“I am now. But I feel as though I’ve been holding everything in, lately. I don’t have the same outlets I had in prison.”

Wheeljack took a bite of his ice cream. “Why don’t we find ya somethin’. Think a hobby would help?”

Starscream nodded. “Yeah, that would probably do some good. I’ve been trying to take walks, feed the birds, just relax, but I don’t have many people to talk to.”

“You can talk to me.”

“I know I can, but I can’t dump all of my baggage on you. I mean, I’m not going to keep things from you, but you can’t be my only outlet, you know?”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah, I get it.” He nodded to Starscream’s cup. “You enjoyin’ yer ice cream?”

“Hm? Oh,” Starscream smiled. “Yes. It’s good. Very-” he furrowed his brow, staring at his spoon. “Unique.”

“You can tell me if you don’t like it.”

“No no, it’s good. It’s just weird.”

“If you don’t finish it, I will.”

Starscream took one last bite then pushed his cup forward. “You can have the rest. Food has been making me feel sick lately.”

“That don’t sound good. You been to a doctor?”

“No, I don’t have one. I’m sure it’s fine.”

“You could go to one of the urgent centers. They’ll take a look at ya.”

Starscream shrugged. “It’s not that bad. More of a minor discomfort than anything. If it gets bad I’ll go to an urgent center.”

“Okay, long as yer sure. If you don’t have a doctor I could see if mine’s got any slots, want me to check?”

“Sure, I’d appreciate that.”

Wheeljack finished off his and Starscream’s ice cream. Afterwards they took a walk through the square. They popped in a couple shops and sat on a bench chatting for a while.

“The room upstairs is open. I think I’m going to go for it.” Starscream said, leaning his head on Wheeljack’s.

“You need any furniture, I got yer back.”

“Thank you, but I think all of the berths you have are too big for that tiny apartment. I could use a shelf, though.”

“I got a shelf I could spare. You wanna maybe go look at berths today? I don’t got anything going on.”

“I wanted to talk to my landlord today. I was going to call her after this.”

“Why don’t you call her now? Get it over with.”

Starscream shrugged. “I guess I could.” He took out his communicator and gave her a call. The phone rang three times before someone picked up. Starscream’s wings perked. “Hello? Hi, it’s Starscream, Thundercracker’s roommate...Well, I’m calling about the room upstairs- oh. Okay, well that works...I’m free now-” He shrugged at Wheeljack. “Yeah. I’ll meet you at the house, Thanks.” He hung up. “So,” he looked at his communicator. “Feel like taking a trip back to my apartment so I can sign a lease?”

Wheeljack sat forward. “Really? That quick?”

“Yup,” Starscream stood up. “She’s been trying to rent that room for months, but she can’t get any poor suckers to rent something that small long term.”

“Guess yer just the sucker, ey?”

“Haha. But yes. It’s 400 a month, and it’s not a terrible space. I could make it my own, we’ll see it. You’ll see.”

“How long is the lease for?”

“A year. Which I don’t mind. It only means that if I leave before then I don’t get my deposit back.”

“Okay, we should get goin’ then.”

Starscream made it to the house first. The landlord arrived after Wheeljack.

“We can go up and look at it if you want, have you seen it already?” Asked the landlord, leading them up the stoop.

“I haven’t I just know it’s there.”

“Okay, let’s go take a look before we sign anything.”

The room was the very top of the building. The landlord didn’t even bother turning on a light, the entire room could be seen with the light coming through the large back window.

“Used to be an attic space. I refurbished it so I could rent it, but it’s been a year and not one bite. Hardly been touched, stained copper floors, four outlets, kitchen over there, and a washroom,” She opened the door right beside the stairs. “It’s small, but it’ll do the job.”

Wheeljack walked further into the space while Starscream inspected the washroom.

“Definitely bigger than I thought it would be,” Wheeljack said, staring at the ceiling.

“I like it,” Starscream said, stepping up beside him. He pointed around the room. “Berth there, table here, I probably couldn’t have company, but I could spruce up that little kitchen space over there.”

The landlord quirked a brow. “You two don’t plan on living here together, do you?”

Starscream laughed. “Ha. No.” He punched Wheeljack playfully in the arm. “He lives in a mansion. This is all for me.”

“Damn, I wish that were me. Anyways, Starscream, do you want it?”

“Yes, I think I do.”

“Great. I’ve already got the lease agreement written up, just read it over and get back to me within’ the week, okay?”

Starscream accepted the paperwork. “Is it the same as Thundercracker’s?”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Okay,” Starscream took out his light pen and signed on the dotted line. “Then I think I’m all set. Are we all set here?”

“Wow, that was fast,” The landlord smiled. “We are all good.” He handed over the key. “Enjoy your new apartment.”

Starscream smiled wide, plucking the key out of his landlord’s hand. “Thank you.”

“Now I’m gonna leave before you two christen this place.”

As soon as the landlord was gone Starscream started bouncing on his heels. “I have an apartment!” He squealed, throwing his arms around Wheeljack.

“I’m happy fer ya.”

Starscream’s smile became sinister. “Wanna christen my apartment?”

“What, right now?”

“No time but the present.”

Wheeljack took a minute to think about it. He shrugged. “Sure. I can sit against the wall.”

Starscream planted kisses on Wheeljack’s mask until it opened up. They backed up until they hit the window, then slid down. They melded together easily, Starscream sitting in Wheeljack’s lap, his wings fluttering against Wheeljack’s knees.

“After this, you wanna get lunch?”

“Yeah, I could do lunch.”

Starscream opened his panel, Wheeljack let loose his spike. Starscream laughed, a funny feeling running up his spine when his node rubbed against the ridges of Wheeljack's spike.

“I think this is where I’ll put the berth,” Starscream vented. “Right below the window here.”

“That’s a good spot. Real nice spot.”

Starscream put himself on the spike and started to rock. “Will you go furniture shopping with me?”

“Yeah, I can do that. We can do it after lunch.”

Starscream wrapped his arms around Wheeljack’s neck and hugged his close. “Give me a second,” he huffed, thrusting down. "I want to concentrate on this for a minute.” He closed his eyes, and squeezed his calipers. It didn't take long for an overload hit them both. Starscream smiled into the sensation. He bit his lip and hummed. “I can’t wait to do that in a real berth.”

“In your apartment.”

“In my apartment.” Starscream planted a long kiss on Wheeljack’s lips. “I know it’s only been a week, but I still can’t believe it.”

“Believe what?”

“That we’re dating. I’ve had this flutter in my spark since the moment we ran into each other, and now, when I feel that flutter I can just kiss you. And it’s real! It’s amazing.”

Wheeljack chuckled. “Yer amazing.”

Starscream went tense. He clenched his jaw. “Uh-” He stood up so fast he nearly tripped over Wheeljack’s knees.

“Star?”

“Uh. No. Sorry. I think I need some air.”

“Oh, uh-”

Starscream walked around in a circle. “I’m sorry,” he stormed towards the window. “I’ll just open a window.”

Wheeljack shoved the window open before Starscream got there. A gust of fresh air entered the apartment.

“Please don’t call me amazing,” Starscream blurted out. He fell to his knees in front of Wheeljack, who was still seated on the floor. “I know that sounds stupid, and believe me, I know that I am amazing. I shouldn’t ask you not to call me amazing. Oh my god, what is wrong with me!”

Wheeljack put his hands up. “Whoa, whoa. It’s okay. Take a second.”

Starscream took in a deep vent and let it out slowly. He rubbed his head with the tips of his fingers. “I’m sorry. I just haven’t been feeling right lately. I don’t think my medication is working right.”

Wheeljack nodded. “Okay. How about we stay in tonight. You can stay at my place and we can look into a new therapist for you. Or you can just take a nap. Whatever you want.”

Starscream shook his head. “No, I think I want to keep busy. Is that alright with you?”

“Yeah, that’s totally fine.”

“I just want to try and keep my mind off things. When I have goals, I am better at keeping myself calm.”

“I understand,” Wheeljack stood up and offered his hand. “Let’s get goin’ then.”

"Uh-" Starscream's eyes landed on Wheeljack's crotch. "We should maybe clean up first."

Wheeljack looked down at himself. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

They had to take the washroom one at a time. There was no soap, so they settled for rinsing. On their way down the stairs, they held hands, smiles growing wide. Despite Starscream’s earlier freak out, he was giddy to go out and start shopping for his apartment. Giddy to have an apartment at all. Thundercracker stepped out of his apartment just in time to catch them coming down.

"Starscream."

"Hey, Thundercracker." Starscream jumped on his heels.

"You're moving out."

Starscream stopped bouncing. "How did you know?"

"Thin ceilings."

Starscream's face became warm. "Oh."

"Yeah." Thundercracker smirked. "Probably best you two keep the fun at Wheeljack's."

Starscream barked a laugh. "That's a good one." He tugged Wheeljack forward. "We're going to get furniture. Bye Thundercracker!"

"Hey, I'm serious! I need to sleep!"

Starscream waved over his shoulder. "Bye!"

* * *

Furniture shopping was exciting. It was a stark and pleasant reminder that Starscream had a new place to stay that he could make his home. This time with a private wash rack that he had all to himself. Besides the fear of the water bill he could take as long a shower as he wanted. He could make himself a hot drink on his little hot plate and eat cake out of the mini fridge.

Wheeljack helped him pick out and install an extra cupboard above the sink. They assembled one black shelf and put down a red rug, which went under a black framed, glass top table. Wheeljack brushed the stray foam beads off the glass. The apartment was really coming together. There was even a small loveseat.

"Do you wanna get a vid-screen?" Wheeljack asked, standing up.

"No, I don't think I need one."

Wheeljack nodded. "Alright."

"Thanks for strapping the couch to your roof."

"Not a problem."

Starscream smiled, clasping his hands together in front of his chest. "look at it. I love it." He put a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. I'm happy you can have her own space."

"Me too." Starscream wrapped his arms around Wheeljack's shoulder. "Now there's two places for us to hang out. And one place where we can endlessly annoy Thundercracker with our ravenous love making"

"Aw, come on. We can't be too mean."

Starscream flapped his hand. "I know, I know. He took me in. Yada yada. I'm still allowed to push his buttons every once in a while."

"So you gonna stay here tonight?"

"I think so."

"Hey," Wheeljack turned so they were facing each other. "How you feelin'? You feelin' better?"

"Oh, yeah, much better. Way way better. I don't know what happened earlier. Like I said, I think I need new meds. My moods have just been all over the place."

"I thought you took anti-depressents."

"I do, but my depression messes with my mood, so if they're not working then I'm all over the place."

"I need to look up how meds work. I'm clueless."

"It's okay," Starscream gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I just appreciate that you don't judge me for it."

"A'course not. You need what you need."

Starscream let out a long vent. "I'm tired." He gave Wheeljack a peck on the lips. "I'm going to turn in early. See you tomorrow?"

"Busy tomorrow. Free all weekend, though."

Starscream walked him out. They didn't make any plans for the weekend, but would text one another when the time came. Starscream sauntered back up the stairs and all the way to his bed. He laid down and was asleep within seconds.

* * *

Starscream was awoken from a dream. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't dreaming anymore. The images still danced in his mind but the ceiling he stared at was dark. The feeling of dreaming left him when a sear of pain bolted through his abdomen. He cringed, gripping the sensitive armour.

"Ah- ow-" he hissed, trying to turn over. Nothing seemed to sate the pain so he resorted to standing up. Bile rose in his throat. He slapped a hand over his mouth and barely made it to the kitchen sink before throwing up. “Frag,” he swore. “Frag. Frag.” He sunk to his knees, claws digging into the edge of the sink. Even after throwing up, the pain didn't go away. He laid all the way down, gripping his stomach with both arms.

“Primus, what is wrong with me.”

Starscream laid on the floor until he fell asleep. There were no dreams, only the occasional twinge of pain to interrupt his thoughts. At no point did he fall fully asleep. At least, he didn't think he had.

His phone began to buzz. He split an eye open and found daylight spilling in from the window. For a moment he listened to the buzzing trying to figure out what it was and where it was coming from. Starscream groaned, trying to roll over. One of his wings squished against the wall, sending him to a new world of pain.

"Yeow!" He yelped. "Fragging." He reached into his subspace and grabbed the phone. He was tempted to squeeze it in his fist to silence it, but resisted the urge and answered instead.

"Hello?"

"Starscream?"

"Litlamp?"

"I called to see if you were coming in today."

Starscream furrowed his brow. "What? What time is it?"

"It's eleven in the morning."

Starscream shot upright. "What? Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry-" he scrambled to his feet. "I was getting sick yesterday, I had a bad night, I'm so sorry. I will be there as soon as I can."

"No no, it's fine. Take a sick day."

Starscream's frame deflated. He sunk back to his knees. "Okay. I'm sorry again."

"It's fine. Things happen. Feel better, okay?"

"I'll try. Thank you."

Starscream hung up. He took a deep vent and dialed a different number. He chewed his lip and put the phone to his ear. The voice that answered cracked and grumbled.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Starscream swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Oh hey," Wheeljack cleared the sleep from his throat. "What's up? I thought you were at work."

"No. No, they gave me a sick day. I know you're busy today, but I just wanted to call." He sighed. “I’m not feeling great. Physically and emotionally. I’m going to go to the store and get some drugs.”

“Aw, well I hope you feel better. I ain’t gone to my meeting yet, you want me to come with?”

Starscream stood up. “No, it’s okay. I just wanted a little bit of a pick me up to get me off the floor. Wanted to hear your voice, you know, all the sappy stuff.”

“Off the floor?”

“Yeah, I fell asleep on the floor last night,” Starscream made a face at the puke in the sink. He turned on the water to wash it down the drain, and reached into the mini fridge for a cube. “I threw up in the sink. It was bad. I think I have a stomach bug.”

“Stomach bug? From what?”

“Hell if I know. All I eat is cake and energon. And whatever weird food of the day we eat for lunch.”

“Huh. Weird.”

Starscream went to the washroom to brush his teeth. “Yeah. I’ll just stick to plain energon for a while I guess,” he shrugged. “Hope it goes away. Litlamp gave me the day off after I was two hours late for work.”

“Are you gonna call off tomorrow?”

Starscream spit into the sink. “I don’t know yet. I feel sort of okay now. A little nauseous, but not as bad as last night. That could change for better or worse.”

“I hope you feel better. Keep me updated.”

“If I remember to-” Starscream was stopped by a funny feeling in his tanks. Before he could react he lurched forward and threw up in the sink. The phone jumped to the floor. Starscream groaned. He spit into the sink, gave his teeth a thorough brush, and threw his toothbrush away. Wheeljack was calling from the floor.

“Starscream? Hello? What just happened?”

Starscream scooped up the phone. “I threw up again. I’m going to the store. I’ll talk to you later.”

As soon as Wheeljack was gone Starscream went downstairs. He felt fine, but assuming the nausea would come back was a safe bet. Starscream walked to the closest drug store. There were two entire aisles of medicine and personal care products. The store was bigger than Starscream thought it would be. Despite his unpleasant morning, he loitered around the store, looking at snacks he wouldn’t eat, and products he’d never use. At one point he passed by the condoms and took pause. He glanced around to see if there was anyone in the isle. With the all clear he bent over to inspect the various boxes. He supposed he and Wheeljack could use a condom. The thought abandoned him a second later. He brushed it off. There was no reason to waste his money on something they didn’t need.

Then again, Starscream had never been tested for an STD. But he also hadn’t interfaced with anyone for a million years, and he hadn’t gotten one then, and the mech he’d interfaced with hadn’t gotten one, so the likelihood of him carrying anything was small. An odd feeling pulled at Starscream, keeping him from moving away from the shelf. Right below the condoms were spark tests. His eyes darted between them.

To sate his odd need, Starscream caved, and bought a box of condoms with his medicine. He didn’t need them now, probably wouldn’t need them ever, but he got them anyways. Who knew, maybe he and Wheeljack would have a threesome. Unlikely. But Starscream always followed his intuition, so if it was telling him to buy something, he did.

Back at home, Starscream took his medicine and laid down. He would probably rest all day, maybe doodle on a datapad if he couldn’t get to sleep. He considered going out and sitting in the park, but if another bout of nausea hit him, he didn’t want to throw up in public. Instead, he settled for the warmth of his new apartment, and a dull datapad in berth.

Starscream wasn’t sure when he fell asleep. When he woke up the apartment was dark and the datapad he’d been using was on the floor. It was around two in the morning. Starscream rubbed his eye with the ball of his palm and checked the messages on his phone. He squinted into the light of the screen and scrolled through Wheeljack’s text messages. There weren’t many, just a couple checking up on him. Despite the time, Starscream responded.

_‘Rested all day. Not sure if I’ll get back to sleep.’_

The response was almost immediate.

‘_I’m still up. You wanna stay the night at my place?’_

‘_I shouldn’t. I have to work.’_

‘_Okay. You can call me if you want.’_

Starscream called, Wheeljack answered immediately.

“You feel better at least?”

“I can’t tell. I’m still half asleep. I’m sure if I move I won’t.”

“Did the medicine help?”

“I think so. The last time I woke up in the middle of the night I was puking, so this is a significant improvement.”

“That’s good. You still wanna try and get together this weekend?”

“Yeah,” Starscream’s eyes drifted shut. His body relaxed. “I think I’m going to turn in,” he grumbled, his entire frame going lax. “I’m really tired all-ofasuunn.” The communicator dropped out of his hand. Wheeljack felt safe only because he could hear Starscream’s snore through the phone.

* * *

Starscream threw up almost every morning. Two weeks in, he was getting tired of it. Wheeljack insisted he should go to a doctor, but Starscream continued to refuse. No medicine on the shelf was working, and drinking plain energon didn’t seem to help either. Starscream blamed the sickness on a sensitive tank.

“Star, you didn’t puke after two pitchers of enegex, I doubt this is because of a sensitive stomach.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Will you quit worrying about it?” He squeezed Wheeljack tighter. “I don’t want to talk about being sick anymore. It’s not serious, it’s just annoying.”

“It’s annoying now, but it could be rooted in a bigger issue. I’m just worried.”

Starscream rolled over, straddling Wheeljack’s lap. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” he leaned down and kissed Wheeljack’s closed mask. “I want to merge.”

Wheeljack frowned, rubbing Starscream’s arms. “We can merge. But tomorrow we should go to the urgent center, okay?”

Starscream sighed. “Okay. If it’s so important to you.”

“It is. Thank you.”

Starscream gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “Now,” his chest split open. “Are you ready?”

Wheeljack nodded, scooting to sit up a little. His chest split open. In the time they’d been dating they had only merged once before this, which had been the first time. Starscream still found the sensation overwhelming. Not unpleasant, but jarring. It was still new and was still processed in his system as if it were new. Starscream let out a long vent, trying to relax against the weight tugging at his limbs. He bowed his head into Wheeljack’s neck. He kept track of the hands on his body and the sound of Wheeljack's vents, all while concentrating on their life forces.

When they hit their pique, something different happened. There was still the weightless sensation of floating, but something new followed them. Starscream’s fingertips prickled, his mind going all over the place trying to locate the disembodied sensation.

The merge ended, the sparks retreated, and Starscream was left frozen and blinking down at his partner.

“Starscream,” Wheeljack’s hand lifted off of him slowly. “Did you feel that?”

Starscream nodded, his eyes growing wide.

“Do you know what that could mean?”

Starscream shook his head, sitting up straight. He couldn’t speak. “No,” he croaked, having an idea in the back of his head.

Wheeljack slid out from under him. He spoke slowly, calculating every word.“Now I’ve only heard, I don’t know for sure, but sometimes-”

The thought sprang to the front of Starscream’s mind. “No!”

“Starscream, hey, hey-”

Starscream sat back on his haunches, covering his mouth with his hand. Wheeljack gingerly took the claws hands into his own.

“It’s okay. Let me take a look.”

Starscream covered his chest with his hand. His entire frame went stiff. “No. I don’t want to know.”

“It’s alright. Whatever it is, it’s alright.”

Starscream climbed off the berth, his knees trembling beneath him. He tried to steady his quick vents, but found it impossible. “Just give me a second.”

Wheeljack threw his legs off the berth but didn’t follow Starscream to the washroom. Starscream opened his chest and looked at himself in the mirror. As soon as he saw the tiny purple spark circling his own, he whipped around, gripping the sink in a desperate attempt to keep himself on his feet. He closed his chest and stumbled back into the berthroom. Wheeljack was still waiting for him.

“Star? How you feelin’?”

Starscream’s hand was trembling when it reached for Wheeljack’s.

“I’m sparked,” Starscream whispered. “I’m sparked.”

“I know. That’s okay.”

Starscream shook his head. “No, no it’s not,” his vents quickened. “It’s not okay,” he said between breaths. “Oh my god, it’s not okay,” he turned on a heel and walked to the opposite side of the room.

Wheeljack stood up and hesitantly followed, keeping a safe distance away. Starscream’s wings were all the way up on his back, twitching and flicking. He rubbed his hands into his face, pacing back and forth.

“I’m on parole!” he screeched. “And we’ve been dating for a week!” Starscream gripped his head.

Wheeljack made his approach. “Starscream, come on, come back to bed. Let’s just talk.”

Starscream’s vents steadied. He accepted the hand offered to him and allowed himself to be lead back to the berth. Wheeljack sat beside him.

“You- if you really don’t want it, you can get it removed. If that’s what you gotta do.”

Starscream’s jaw clenched. “I don’t know what I want,” he muttered, staring at the unheld hand in his lap. “I never expected this to happen. I don’t know what I’m supposed to want.”

“It ain’t what yer supposed to want, it’s just what you want.”

Starscream looked at him. “This is- unexpected.” His hand tightened around Wheeljack’s. “I don’t know how it affects you and I.”

“It is. But that’s okay, I mean,” Wheeljack shrugged. “We’re hitting a point in our relationship way earlier than I thought we would. But that don’t mean I’m gonna leave ya over it.”

Starscream rubbed his eye. His voice trembled. “What happens if we don’t work out? This relationship is still so young.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Then we don’t work out. But that don’t mean I ain’t gonna be there to support my kid, ya know? I dunno what kinda mech I’d be if I were wealthy and refused to take care’a my kid.”

Starscream leaned his head on Wheeljack’s head.

“So, we’re okay?”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah,” his rubbed the back of Starscream’s hand. “We’re okay.”

They lingered together, letting silence rest over them. Wheeljack whispered.

“Now you really gotta go to a doctor.”

Starscream chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what's getting a sequel


End file.
